


Fated

by AlyWolfe28



Series: Who Doesnt Love Klaus [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Detective Diego Hargreeves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Major Character Injury, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, diego saves klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyWolfe28/pseuds/AlyWolfe28
Summary: The Umbrella Academy presents their second sex and learn to deal with the results and Reginald's new image of them.Reginald sends Klaus away to his own personal hell, telling his siblings he left them. Years later, Diego discovers what really happened to Klaus, and how he's going to change Klaus' fate.





	1. That Fateful Day

The day the Academy children presented was a day no one could forget. Three days after the Academy’s collective 17th birthday. It was odd that they all presented on the same day but, aren’t all things in the Academy?  
Reginald, a beta himself, turned his nose up when his esteemed children presented with their secondary sex. He hadn’t taught them much about it, only the basics. He figured he’d handle training differently if any presented as Alphas. What he didn’t plan for; the ones who presented as omegas.   
Allison and Diego presented first, and naturally, as alphas. Reginald immediately separated them and the rest of the children.  
Numbers six and seven presented next, and unsurprisingly as Betas. Ben couldn’t help but wonder if Five would’ve been a Beta too.  
The two that presented last through Reginald Hargreeves off kilter. His precious number one presented as an Omega, alongside number four.   
Klaus was unfazed by this revelation, enduring his heat and all else that came with being an omega. He handled it with grace and maturity. Luther, on the other hand, had to be pieced back together. He wrung his hands, pacing the attic where he and Klaus had been forced into, as far away from the rutting Alphas as they could be.  
“This can’t be happening! It’s not possible!” Luther wailed, the pain of his first heat taking its toll on him. Klaus focused on his brothers hemming as a way to block out the ghosts; Lord knows Luther was just as loud.  
The children regrouped nearly a week later for Grace and Pogo to sit them down and discuss their newfound secondary sex. Klaus half expected for number two to pick on himself and Luther for their presentation, but it seemed they were all too tired for bickering.  
“Six and seven, nothing will change in regards to your activities. Miss Vanya, you will continue all of your studies, and Master Ben, you will train just as hard as before.” Pogo informed them, reading out of Reginald journal as he instructed.  
“Number two and three, your training will be intensified and you will only train with one another. We will work on controlling your urges and aggressive tendencies. Neither of you are allowed private interaction with one and four.  
“And as for you, number one and four, you will continue your training as usual but you will only train with one another or Master Ben. You will take daily heat suppressants and hormone stabilizers. When you go into heat each year, you will both go into the attic and remain there until you are composed.  
“Under absolutely no circumstances are you allowed to be alone with Miss Allison or Master Diego. If you are ever caught disobeying such rule, you will be punished.”  
“Pogo, I have super strength! You can’t expect me to spar with only Klaus and Ben forever! That’s no challenge!” Luther whined.  
Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes and meeting Ben’s gaze. He seemed nervous but Klaus couldn’t place why.  
“That is enough number one!“ Reginald appeared out of his office, scolding Luther. “Changes may be implemented as necessary, but as of now, these are the rules you are to follow. Am I understood?“ His voice boomed and Klaus noticed Diego and Allison‘s shoulders tense, but they all nodded regardless.   
Reginald made a sound of approval. “Number four, come with me.“ Klaus stiffened and a Shiva ran down his spine. Reginald donned his heavy cloak and hat. Klaus let out a shaky breath, taking a step back. He knew what was to come and it never failed to shake him to his core.  
“At once, number four! We must find out how your … affliction has affected your abilities.”   
“It hasn’t.” Klaus’ voice was small and weak, fear seeping into his tone.  
“You are not fit to be the judge of that. We are leaving, now.“ Reginald marched toward the door and Pogo gave Klaus a gentle, encouraging shove.   
Klaus suddenly gripped the Ape’s forearm, tears sliding down his cheeks. “No, no, no, please! Don’t make me go there, I can’t go back there, please!“ Klaus pleaded.  
Hearing their Omega brothers cry suddenly sparked an unknown feeling in Diego and Allison core. The to let a deep, throaty growl rise from their chest, stalking to where Klaus stood.  
“Number four, this is unacceptable behavior! You are making a scene. Come here at once!” Reginald slammed the bottom of his cane against the floor.  
“Klaus looked to Ben with a terrified expression and Ben held his breath, restraining himself from aiding Klaus. Klaus’ his eyes flitted to Diego‘s and then Allison‘s. There was a threatening, primal look in them. Like Lionesses is coming to aid their cub.  
“Number two! Number three!“ Pogo scolded, prying Klaus off of him.  
Suddenly there was a crack that stilled the air. Small yelps sounded, but then silence. Reginald had never struck his children, but he wasn’t against proper discipline. Especially for Alphas.  
He struck both Allison and Diego across the back, hard. The two yelped, stumbling to the floor, winded. Reginald grabbed Klaus’ biceps and dragged the Omega to the car. He stopped before he reached the doorway. “Acts of aggression will be met swiftly with punishment.“  
That was the last time Allison or Diego defended a sibling.


	2. A White Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus learns about his place in life

Life continued on like a clock missing a cog. Luther proved correct in his statement, easily pounding both Ben and Klaus into the ground over and over.   
Allison and Diego were merciless with one another, always ending up with cuts, bruises and other injuries by the time the date was done.  
Poco served as a barrier between the Omega’s and Alphas, always leading one group away while another entered. Ben sat hopelessly in the middle of it all and Klaus couldn’t help but notice the longing, and sometimes lustful, stares Luther and Allison held. He and Ben often joked that once they finally got out from under the old man, they’d be mates faster than you could blink.  
Ben and Klaus constantly researched their second sex. Klaus educated himself on mating bonds and how it all works. Ben became more melancholy when his research turned up saying he’d be forever a middleman. Klaus often assured him that times were a’changing and he may yet find someone special. Little did they know that choice would be taken away from Klaus.  
One day, and knock came at the door of the Academy that would change Klaus’ life forever.  
A tall blonde woman stood at the door when pogo answered. She was clearly an alpha based on her stance and she politely asked to speak with Sir Hargreeves. She was dressed in all black. From her black dress to her black petticoat to her black cane and her black hat that had a short black veil coming off of it. To the children, she looked to be a sort of grim reaper.  
Uncharacteristically, Reginald agreed and the two spent most of the day in his office. When they emerged, Reginald summoned Klaus. “Pack a bag for yourself. You will be spending some time with Mrs. Chandler.”   
Klaus furrowed his brow, looking to the woman who smiled brightly at him, her prominent canines gleaming. “Why?”  
“Do not question me, boy!” Reginald barked but the woman’s feature softened. She bent down in front of Clauss, meeting his eyes. She was easily as tall as him without her heels and his lanky form had yet to fully grow.  
She touched his cheek lightly with a smile. He didn’t shy away, she didn’t seem threatening. “Such a beautiful boy. I want to give you the world, you see. All the happiness and wealth you could ever desire. You just have to come with me.”   
“But my sib-,”  
“Can visit anytime!” She cut his protests off with a warm smile. “You can spend just a few days, and decide if you like it or not.”   
“Where?” Klaus questioned, slightly entranced by this woman.  
“My home, sweet boy. I promise you’ll like it there.” She traced her nail over his cheekbone and he gulped.  
“Okay. Just a few days.” He manage to get out, going up to his room to pack a bag.  
“What are you doing?” Ben question, hearing the bustle.  
“Packing.” Klaus stated simply. “There’s this lady dad wants me to go with for a couple days.”  
“Why? What for?” Ben Folded his arms over his chest and Klaus shrugged in response. “Doesn’t that seem odd to you? You don’t even know her. Does Dad even know her?” Klaus shrugged again.   
“Look,” The Omega spoke, cutting off the worried beta when he opened his mouth again. “It’s just for a few days. What’s the worst that could happen?” Klaus would later eat those words. 

His siblings watched him go from the window, sliding into the sleek black limo, bound for the countryside, all incredibly uneasy about the situation. Unbeknownst to them, Klaus would be gone a very, very long time. 

They drove and drove. Klaus was losing sight of the city behind him, surrounded now by large pine trees. Klaus took in the views, having never known anything but the city and the Academy.  
They arrived finally at a whitewash house. It was well kept and screamed old family money. A big plantation style mansion with large white pillars showcasing the ornate oak and brass doors.  
When Klaus stepped out of the car he was hit with an eerie feeling and a shiver ran down his spine. The blonde woman held out her hand to him and the driver retrieved their bags.  
The house was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. A little dated, but Klaus kind of enjoyed the old Timey feel, similar to his home.   
“Mikael!” The woman called but Klaus wasn’t entirely paying attention, until he heard movement at the top of the grand staircase. Klaus might’ve choked if he’d had something to drink. Descending the stairs with utter Grace was a tall man not much older than 20. He had dark brown hair that looked perfectly styled and slicked back, unlike Klaus’ own crazy curls.  
As he approached Klaus, for took in his clear blue eyes that shone like sapphire. He had like scruffy sideburns that ran down under his jaw, but his chin was clean-shaven, save for the barely there mustache he bore. Mikael studied Klaus with his eyes, drinking in his scent. Klaus immediately sniffed out that this man was an alpha, and he looked like he wanted to eat Klaus.  
“Well? What do you think?” The woman, who Klaus sorted must be his mother, asked.   
Mikael ran his fingers lightly over Klaus’ cheek which elicited a shiver from the latter. Mikael smirked, “He’s perfect.”   
“Good. He was a pretty penny.”   
The record scratched in Klaus’ brain. “Wait, what?”   
“I bought you for my son, Mikael. He can only have the very best omega. And when the umbrella academy presented, well I couldn’t resist.” She told Klaus cheerily, as if that statement made perfect sense.   
“You… bought me?”  
“Yes, dear boy. This is your new home.”   
“But… you said I’d only be gone for a few days.”   
The woman smirked in an almost sinister manner. She patted Klaus’ cheek and he jerked away. “I lied.”   
Suddenly Klaus was lifted from the ground and thrown over, what he presumed to be, Mikael shoulder. “Wait, stop!” Mikael grunted, gripping Klaus tighter. The blonde woman simply waved calmly as they ascended the stairs. Klaus had lived with Diego and Allison long enough to recognize the signs of a rut, and Mikael was full blown rutting.   
He threw Klaus down on a bed, quickly catching the boy who scrambled away desperately. “No, no, no, stop!” Klaus pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.  
Mikael ripped through Klaus’ shirt and he yelped. Klaus was crushed under Mikael’s weight and had all he could do to continue to struggle. Michael had his pants around his thighs and tears begin to track down Klaus’ face. “No, no, no, please! Please!” But the Alpha didn’t care.   
He kissed a nipped at the side of Klaus’ face, slowly reaching his scent gland which Klaus desperately tried to hide from him, but he was no match for Mikael’s strength. Might took Klaus’ face in a large gruff hand, and moved it to the side, quickly sinking his teeth deep into Klaus’ gland right behind his ear. Klaus screamed but was suddenly overcome with an intense feeling of pleasure. Heat bloomed in his nether region and he knew what was next.   
Mikael made short work of Klaus’ pants and his own, flipping Klaus over and pressing his chest into the bed. Klaus squealed, desperately trying to claw his way out from underneath the Alpha but to no avail. Klaus felt Mikael at his entrance and begged once more but he was ignored. Mikael slammed into him abruptly, sinking to his hilt, before retreating and repeating the action.   
It took Klaus’ nerves a moment to catch up to his brain, but when they did, he screamed. He’d never forget the muffled, bloodcurdling cry that left his throat at the intense pain of his new Alpha taking him so harshly. Klaus new with all certainty that from this moment on, life would never be the same. He cherished his last memory of Ben, his motherly worry over Klaus leaving so abruptly. Oh how he wished he’d listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh sorry about the non-con. I need it to lay the foundation of the story. That will be the only 'detailed' one. Longer, more exciting chapters ahead.


	3. The Life of a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 years later Morgan shares an insight on Klaus life as Mikael's Omega

13 Years Later...  
Klaus stared up at the ceiling, feeling numb, as he usually does when Mikael is done with him. “Morgan!” Mikael yelled from the doorway once he had slid his jeans back on. The dark-haired beta came scurrying into the room, nodding to his master before coming over to the bed.  
“Klaus?” He whispered but the Omega never met his eyes. He never could.   
Klaus was into the rough stuff; it hadn’t bothered him the first time Mikael had choked him out, nor when he’d dribbled hot wax all down his body. He hadn’t even cared the first time Mikael had flogged the skin off his back. It was this extreme pain tolerance that always drove Mikael further.   
Morgan, who Klaus jokingly named his ‘lady’ in waiting, was the youngest son of Mikael’s father‘s business partner. But he presented as a beta, so here he was, taking care of Klaus in Mikael stead.   
While Klaus didn’t have much to him, Morgan was fit. Enough so, to wrap Klaus in the white sheet and carry his limp body to the bathroom where he had already drawn up a bath. Klaus was used to it. Ever since his father sold him to serve as Mikael’s plaything, Mikael had never once provided Klaus with aftercare. For the short time, while Mikael still lived with his mother, Klaus would have to clean himself in Mikael’s adjoining bathroom. He sometimes was barely able to stand, let alone take care of himself.   
Morgan placed Klaus in the tub, kneeling beside it and carefully picking flakes of wax off of Klaus’ stanch pale skin. He didn’t get outside much. Klaus will give the occasional wince or hiss, but otherwise remained silent. Klaus always chalked this behavior up to being tired, but Morgan knew better. In the 10 years Morgan had been caring for Klaus he’d seen more than he’d cared to. He had even ranked Klaus' top five most terrifying injuries.  
Five. Mikael was experimentive, always testing Klaus' limits and usually pushing beyond them. When Klaus had dislocated both of his shoulders, he had been tied with his knees to his chest and his arms spread eagle while Mikael whipped him. He had pulled so violently against the ropes in the hopes of wriggling out that both of his shoulders that popped out. Morgan could still hear the scream he’d made.   
Four. When Klaus broke four ribs and a fractured his spine. Mikael was a man of desire. And when he wanted Klaus, no matter where, no matter when, he took him. Mikael had come home angry and in a rut. He’d grabbed Klaus by the neck and shoved him against the wall where he rode him for the next half hour. Klaus never made a sound, the occasional yelp earned him a backhand to the face. Morgan could barely stand to touch him later. Even the lightest touch to his deeply bruised skin earned a dreadful cry of pain.  
Three. When Klaus nearly bled to death. It was no secret that Mikael was a fan of knives. Much like Klaus' brother. Klaus’ skin bore the white line marks of Mikael’s fun. But one time he had nicked him too deep, directly over his femoral artery. Klaus had felt the cold seeping into him and thought to himself he might finally be free of his Alpha.  
Morgan had never seen Mikael in a panic, and he certainly never thought Mikael would try so hard to save his omega. Klaus was anemic for sometime, but ultimately survived the horror he was put through once again.  
Morgan never got the impression that Mikael love Klaus, or Klaus him. After he almost killed him, he suddenly became doting. And Klaus fell hard and fast, craving the gentleness that was Mikael’s guilt. Klaus began to wish for Mikael to hurt him more than ever before, because since that time, Mikael was finally giving him what he desperately wanted; love.   
Two. When Klaus let Mikael damage him permanently. Klaus had actually come to enjoy Mikael’s firm hand around his throat that slowly closed tightly as he came. It usually helped to finish Klaus too. So Klaus made no objection when Mikael took him from behind and wrapped a garrote wire around his neck.  
The cord cut into Klaus' delicate neck, partially severing his larynx just below his adam's apple in addition to causing some severe blood loss. Klaus' once high-pitched, musical voices was now lost, replaced by a deep rasp indicative of a smoker. Mikael had cared then too, never touching the cord again. Klaus had never felt more loved.  
One. The time Mikael actually killed Klaus.  
Among the many awful things Mikael enjoyed came the pleasure derived from electricity. Light teasing on a low setting had been his MO for years and Klaus had overcome his distaste of the cattle prod.  
The Klaus was strung up by his wrists, toes barely touching the floor and a ball gag in his mouth. Klaus never could decipher whether Mikael knew the cattle prod was on high or he hadn’t been paying attention and it was purely accidental. In his captive State, Klaus chose to believe the latter.  
Morgan could hear the muffled screaming, which was out of character for someone like Klaus with the pain tolerance he has. Morgan knew something was wrong, but he was forbidden to interrupt. Mikael stopped when he thought Klaus had passed out, summoning Morgan as he always does. Morgan knew something was off the moment he entered the room. Before removing Klaus from his entrapment, he felt for a pulse. He could swear his own heart stopped beating when he couldn’t find one.  
He yelled for the master of the house, taking one of his knives and cutting Klaus down from the ropes that bound him to the ceiling. Morgan didn’t know CPR, but figured he’d seen enough movies to at least try. Mikael was angry when he came back into his playroom, but when he saw what Morgan was doing the young man could swear the color drained from the Alpha’s face.   
That was the one and only time Mikael had called the paramedics. He was careful. Too many hospital visits raised suspicion, but all allegations were always swept under the rug. After all he is Mikael Chandler. 

Klaus lay on his side in their bed, Mikael had been in his study when Morgan was done cleaning Klaus. Klaus heard the door open and a small ray of light filtered into the room. He kept his eyes closed as he heard footsteps approach. He jumped ever so slightly when soft lips pressed against his forehead. He let out a soft sigh, leaning into the touch. The gruff hand held his cheek and the lips move to his own, pressing down gently but dominantly.   
Klaus turned and Mikael cupped his other cheek, kissing him harder and demanding entrance to his mouth. Mikael swung a leg over Klaus’ body, pressing into him. Klaus went limp, allowing his Alpha to do whatever he pleased. Mikael’s mouth moved to Klaus' ear lobe, nibbling lightly. Klaus moaned quietly and Mikael nuzzled behind Klaus' ear, biting harshly into the Mark he made years ago. Klaus hissed, opening his eyes to look up at Mikael’s. But just like that, he was gone. Klaus sighed, relishing in his moments of affection, but couldn’t help the tear that tracked down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE all your Kudos and comments! Keep them coming and tell me what you think about how the story is going!  
> Sorry this chapter isnt quite as long as I thought it was but Im working on more!


	4. The Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego discovers what's really going on behind the Chandler's closed doors, and sets out on a mission to save Klaus, even if he doesn't want to be saved

“Hey, Patch! Come look at this!” Detective Patch rose from her desk, striding over to Beaman.   
“What is it?” She questioned, leaning over his shoulder to look at his computer.  
“Pharmacist called this in a few months ago.” As Patch watched the security footage, her brow furrowed.   
“A few months ago? Why are we just seeing it now?”  
“Look who the Alpha is.” Beaman pointed out.  
Patch squinted. “Son of a… is that?”  
“The only and only.”  
“Wait, who’s the Omega?”  
“According to the prescription, Klaus Hargreeves.” Patch’s eyes widened and Beaman grimaced.   
“I’ll take the case.”  
“I figured you would.”

“Diego… I need to show you something.” Patch told Diego once she had him brought to her desk from holding. She’d caught him at a crime scene last night. Disrupting it, thinking he was still a Detective.   
Diego rolled his eyes. “You say that like you can scare me, Eudora.”  
She pursed her lips with a sigh, turning her computer and playing the security footage for him. Diego instantly recognized the man walking in to be Mikael Chandler, but the Omega who followed kept his eyes trained to the floor and walked a step behind his Alpha.   
Everybody knew the Chandler’s. Major players in the business and stock market world. They worked closely with the Trump family, as well as many others. Diego always took them for what all those Wall Street assholes are; political black holes. He stayed as far away from politics as he could get.   
The two on camera waited in line, the Alpha whispering in his Omega’s ear. The way the Omega was nodding curtly, Diego could tell it wasn't sweet nothings. When it was their turn to approach the counter he noticed the Omega’s hesitation, which was instantly corrected by the Alpha’s nails digging into the Omega’s back.   
From the angle of the camera, you couldn't see the Omega’s face when he looked up at the pharmacist and then immediately snapping his gaze back down as if he’d realized his mistake. The pharmacist on the other hand, wore a grimace and seemed to scold the Alpha when he spoke for his Omega. She slid the Omega a clipboard when he finally nodded in agreement to whatever question he’d been asked. He took her pen with shaky hands, seeming to write out his signature with great effort.  
The Pharmacist handed the Alpha a bag and with a firm hand pushing into his Omega’s back, he led the other away. Diego caught a glimpse of the Omega when they turned around. It took him some time to process what he was seeing.   
The first thing he noticed, his Detective part of his brain whirring, was a dark, purple and blue line barely visible under the Omega’s propped up collar. It looked like the strangulation marks you'd find on a murder victim.   
The next thing that caught his attention was the way the T-shirt the Omega was wearing hung off his shoulders. Not in a baggy fashion, like he’d bought too big of a shirt, but because there was nothing to fill in the shirt. No mass to him at all. Diego could imagine he looked like a skeleton under there. He also wore tight leather pants that should've been a size too small for his height.   
Mikael hustled his Omega out of the store, practically shoving him and seeming to scold him the entire walk out. The Omega kept his head down, nodding obediently. It was only when the Omega lifted his head with a wince that it finally clicked for Diego.   
The tall, lanky frame, the strong, stubbly jawline, yet soft feminine like features. And those endearing, big, bright green eyes.   
“Klaus,” he breathed. Suddenly his back straightened and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. “When was this?”  
Patch grimaced. “A few months ago.”  
“A few months?!” Diego roared.  
“You saw who the Alpha is, Diego. The Pharmacist called it in, it was investigated for all of two seconds. Nobody wants to cross a Chandler.”   
Diego’s nostrils flared. “I do.”  
“And I want to help you. There’s at least 10 other suspicion of abuse, domestic abuse and Omega violence incidents that have all been conveniently ignored.”  
“10?” Diego ran a hand through his hair.   
Patch nodded and seemed to pause before asking, “Did you know?”  
“You think if I had known I would have allowed it to go on?”  
“No, I mean, did you know Chandler was his Alpha?”  
Diego sucked his tongue. “No. Klaus left one day and never came back. We had no idea what had happened to him. Ben was the only one stressed about it. And then not too long after, he was gone too.” Diego scoffed, “We thought he’d abandoned us for some better, lavish life he’d been offered. Or at least, that’s what our father led us to believe.”  
Patch put a hand on Diego’s shoulder. “I heard of his passing. I'm sorry.”  
Diego shrugged her off. “Yeah, well, it’s bringing the family back together for a short time.” Diego paused then brightened, like an idea had hit him. “My sister is coming back. She’ll help me get Klaus back.”  
Patch held a pained look on her face. “Diego, wait.”  
“What?”  
“I know you do your whole Vigilante thing, but we have to do this the right way. Klaus has been with Mikael for a long time. It may be harder than you think to just ‘get him back’.”  
Diego scoffed, “You think paperwork is gonna save my brother from that prick?”  
“Yes, actually. I have enough compiled evidence against him to warrant a search. Depending on what we find, possibly even grounds to remove Klaus from his care.”  
Diego quirked a brow and Patch held his forearm. “Do you trust me?”  
She knew he did. 

“Police, open up!” Patch knocked forcefully on the door to Mikael Chandler’s town house.   
A younger brunette boy opened the door slightly. Patch estimated him to be 25 or 26. He had miles on his face. “Yes?” He spoke shyly and Patch could tell he was nervous.   
“We have a warrant to search the property.” Patch explained, holding up her papers. The door was ripped open behind the boy who moved out of the way of a fuming Mikael.   
“On what grounds?” He roared.   
“On the grounds that you're a douchebag,” Diego snarled and Patch put her arm out in front of her partners chest.   
“Excuse my partner. On suspicion of Omega abuse, domestic violence, and lack of care for your Omega, Klaus Hargreeves. We will need to search the house, Klaus’ living quarters, and speak with each of your staff.”  
“And Klaus.” Diego spat.   
The two Alphas sized each other up, growls rumbling deep in their throats. Mikael’s nostrils flared. “Fine, I have nothing to hide.”  
Patch rolled her eyes, pushing through. They took a quick glance around the house. Mikael spared no lavishes. It was large for a townhouse and had a grand staircase leading to the second floor. At the top of that staircase stood a ghost of Diego’s past.   
He stared into dulled green eyes that seemed shocked to see him. Klaus took off into the hallway behind the staircase and Diego sprinted after him, leaving Eudora to the search. “Klaus!” He called, “K!”  
“Don't call me that!” Klaus hissed throatily. He turned to Diego in a defensive stance.   
Diego lost his breath at the sight of his brother, eyes drawn immediately to the pale pink scar running along his throat. “Dear god, Klaus, what's happened to you?”  
Klaus snorted and rolled his eyes, stalking away from his brother who merely followed him. “Why are you here?” Ignoring the question, yet strangely, answering it at the same time.   
“Because I've seen what he's done to you. I've read the reports. And I'm here to get you out.”  
Klaus barked a short laugh. Diego was disheartened to hear the once sweet, musical sound was now dark and cynical. “Oh yeah, because now you care about me.”  
“Klaus!” Diego grabbed his shoulder, “I've always cared.”  
“Right,” Klaus spat, “Which is why you've only just now come looking for me. Spare me, brother.”  
“Klaus,” He stressed, “I didn't know.” Klaus rolled his eyes.   
“What the hell did you think happened when I disappeared and never came back?!” Klaus was spitting with anger, something he’d never felt before. Something he'd never had the confidence to muster. But Diego set it off in him, like a white hot rage. He was tired of how his family thought of him. The family junkie, the pathetic Omega, the one who couldn't control how his powers worked so he was essentially useless; but none of that mattered here. Mikael had stripped him down to his core and rebuilt him. Klaus liked it this way. He loved his Alpha. More than he could ever love his family.   
Diego hesitated and Klaus scoffed. “What? Did you all think I went to go live a life of champagne and black tie parties, snorting coke out of my ass? High on life? Doing whatever the fuck I please whenever the fuck I please?” He threw at his brother, highly sarcastic.   
Diego’s eyes darted to the floor and he closed them briefly before looking back up at his brother. “That’s what Dad led us to think.”  
“And you actually believed him?!” Klaus’ hatred for Reginald only grew with this new information.   
“Wouldn't you?” Diego spoke softly, almost ashamed. Klaus’ rage came crashing down into anguish and he deflated. Their father has always had an effect on them and they'd always believed his lies. Up until the very moment Reginald debunked them himself. That was, until they grew old enough to know better.   
“Klaus,” Diego’s voice was tight and Klaus could tell he was restraining himself, but from what, Klaus didn't know. “Come home with me. Patch and I have enough evidence to get you out of here.”   
Klaus narrows his eyes at his brother, a new flutter of emotion bubbling up. Ones he knew Omegas felt with their Alphas; defend, protect. Sneering, he spoke threateningly, “I am home.” 

Patch had narrowly concluded her search, Morgan showing her around the whole home, taking her to each room and explaining what goes on there, when snarling and growling seemed to come from the stairs. Morgan brought her from the study out to the grand staircase. The scene before her made her roll her eyes with annoyance. Fucking male Alphas.   
Diego was standing at the bottom of one end of the staircase, Mikael and Klaus at the other. Klaus was behind Mikael, who towered in front of him domineeringly, yet crouching protectively, ready to strike. Diego was positioned much the same, except he offered an offensive stance, ready to clash with Mikael given the slightest opportunity.   
“You dare put your hands on him!” Mikael roared.   
“Don't get on your high horse, douchebag. You hurt him, you've tortured him into believing he fucking loves you, you sick bastard.”   
Mikael snarled at Diego’s words. “I've done nothing to him he hasn't enjoyed. And don't think I don't know about the cruelty your father put him through. He's safer with me than he ever will be with you or those wretched siblings of yours!”   
Diego would have launched at him if Eudora hadn't stepped in front of him at that very moment. “Alright, enough!” Her Alpha voice rose over them both. The testosterone and tension was palpable in the air. “Both of you, pull it together and get professional, or so help me-,”   
“Get out of my house.” Mikael growled, sound resonating deeply in his chest.   
“We are. But each of your staff needs to come down to the station to give a statement. And I need one from Klaus; here and now. Without your interference.”   
Mikael’s upper lip raised and he gnashed his teeth quietly. “Fine.” He stepped to the side, putting Klaus in the spotlight. While a younger, more deprived Klaus would have indulged in the limelight, this Klaus hated it. It went against his very Omega core. Behind Mikael, his Alpha, he was safe. Out here, he was a sitting duck, open to attack. He looked from Diego to Mikael and then to Patch.   
“Klaus, I need you to tell me honestly, are you safe here? We have several records of incidents where Mikael has hurt you badly. He says it's consensual. Only you can tell us that. Tell me now Klaus, and I can take you right out of here and he will never get to you again.” Klaus’ eyes went around the room again. Diego’s pleaded with him to see reason while Mikael’s looked outraged, and slightly nervous. Patch was the calm, the constant. He stared at her, sinking deep into himself. His heart told him one thing, his body and mind another. Whichever won out caused his feet to slowly slink across the floor, into Mikael’s chest where strong arms crushed him into a toned chest. His Alpha, his love.   
Diego looked crestfallen, heartbroken, and dumbfounded all in the same expression. Klaus was fucked, body and soul. Patch pursed her lips and grabbed Diego’s arm, conceding. “Alright. We’ll be leaving now.”   
“No.”  
“Diego-,”  
“Fine. He loves you. Whatever. But you cannot keep him locked up here anymore. His father just died, his family is mourning. He should be with us. At least for the funeral.”   
Klaus hissed in Mikael’s arms and looked up to his face. Mikael didn't look down at him, only from Diego to Eudora. Cold, calculating eyes trying to decide what his best course of action was. Finally, he consented with a nod.   
“No!” Klaus yelled but Mikael silenced him with a growl.   
“Morgan will pack him a bag when he returns from the police station. You may collect him tomorrow at noon and he will be back by noon the very next day. He is still my Omega. Am I understood?”  
Diego’s lip curled into a snarl, “Perfectly.”


	5. Kicking and Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family sits down and decides what to do about Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is okay! I love all the kudos and comments, keep em coming, its honestly my driving force right now. In the process of moving so bear with me as I try desperately to find writing time.

“What would you say your work experience is like with the Chandlers?” Beaman asked the typical questions for an investigation.   
“Fine.” Morgan responded curtly. He had been dodging any major questions for the past hour. He was in the midst of a moral dilemma.   
Patch had asked, “Do you have reason to believe that Mikael Chandler abuses his Omega, Klaus Hargreeves?”   
Morgan gulped. His mind screamed, Yes! He had taken pictures of Klaus almost everyday since he’d been caring for him, waiting for this day. But now that it was here, he couldn't decide what his answer should be.   
It was clear from the show at the bottom of the staircase that Klaus would fight tooth and nail not to be separated from Mikael. Mating Marks do strange thing to the mind. That, accompanied with some Stockholm Syndrome, and Klaus was a hot mess walking. Just the way Mikael liked.   
He would betray his family by outing Mikael, lose his first and only job, and he wasn't really sure if Klaus would hate him or finally realize the fucked up reality he’d been living in and come to his sense and be grateful. Morgan would have bet a million dollars Klaus wouldn't choose the latter. His own damn brother couldn't convince him his life was a living hell.   
“Do you have any concerns in regards to the happenings in the house of Mikael Chandler?”  
“No,” Morgan lied smoothly. He had become adept to it.   
“Does Mr. Chandler treat any of his staff or other occupants of the house unfairly?” Morgan hesitated and Beaman took the opportunity to throw the question in again. “Is he violent or hurtful to any members of his household, including but not limited to his Omega?”   
Morgan took in a slow shaky breath. He knew this game. They would throw him question after question, wearying him and waiting for him to slip up. Morgan put his head in his hands, his father’s voice prominent in the decision making part of his brain. “I'm sorry, Detective. I will require my lawyer present to answer any more of your questions.” With that simple statement, he was released.   
When Morgan arrived back at the town house, police escorted, he was immediately ordered to pack Klaus’ bag for his father’s funeral tomorrow. A one night stay only. He scoffed inside his head, like Klaus’ siblings would give him up so easily. He decided to pack Klaus a minimum of 3 days of clothing.   
Morgan could tell they’d been fighting. The blue, black bruise forming over Klaus’ pretty and high cheekbones, told Morgan all he needed to know. Klaus didn't want to go, he’d told Mikael, he'd been overruled. As per usual.   
Klaus laid on the bed as Morgan packed, staring up at the ceiling and ignoring all questions about what he'd like to wear while he was gone. Morgan made those decisions for him more often than not. Not that he really had all that big of a wardrobe, he didn't spend much time out of the house and when he was in the house, he was typically naked. Just how Mikael liked him.   
“Well, you’ll need something black for the funeral but all you've got is these stupid leather pants.” Morgan muttered, hating the tight leather that bore a slit feature running all the way up to Klaus’ hip. Mikael liked when other people looked at what was his, because he was so confident in his belief that Klaus would always choose him. He had turned Klaus into quite the exhibionist. Always letting others look, but never touch.   
“He was an old, cruel prick.” Klaus murmured so softly, Morgan had to stop moving to hear him.   
“Don't say that,” Morgan sighed softly in response.   
“I was barely into double digits before he started taking me into a mausoleum and locking me in for the night, claiming the best way to use my power was to overcome my fear of the dead. And clearly sleeping with them, or lack thereof, was the best way to overcome my phobia.” Morgan studied Klaus’ face as he talked. His eye was starting to swell from Mikael’s infliction of dominance. The ripe color on his cheekbone was slightly fading into a dark brown with a tinge of yellow. His face became drawn as he talked about his father and Morgan pitied him, having grown up with loving, caring parents was a luxury he always knew he was lucky to have. But Klaus hated pity, so Morgan continued scurrying around his room, packing items into his blue duffel bag.   
“When I was 12, I broke my jaw. Something my mother didn't exactly have the equipment to fix. He brought me to a hospital and then just left me there, telling them to call him when I was ready to be discharged.” Klaus sighed, throwing his arms over his head and jostling the bed.   
“He was a bad person and an even worse father.”   
Morgan sighed, slapping his hands down on the bed and looking at Klaus. Klaus met his gaze for a short moment before averting his eyes. Morgan hated that. Mikael had drilled it into Klaus. The submission. He had his moments of defiance but at his core he was submissive. Not only to his Alpha but to everyone around him. It sickened Morgan.   
“Klaus, I didn't know your father. And whether he was a bad person, a shitty father, or not even your biological father, he raised you. Yes, maybe it was shitty to be under his roof but all kids feel that way eventually. But this trip home? It isn't about your father, or his funeral.”  
Klaus jolted upright on the bed, giving Morgan an incredulous look. “Your brother backed Mikael into a corner and he had no choice but to give in to keep up appearances.” Klaus scoffed like he always does when Morgan places any kind of blame on his Alpha. “But going home is a good thing. To reconnect with your family, who you haven't seen in what, 13 years?”  
“My family is a shit show.”  
“Doesn't matter. You need time away from this house. Away from him. Please, Klaus, just take the time and really think about things.”   
“Morgannn,” Klaus groaned and a bubble of rage popped in Morgan.   
“Don't ‘Morgan’ me!” He grabbed Klaus’ hands who had suddenly seemed wary of the Beta, scooting away from him. “Klaus, listen to me and hear me, please.” Morgan begged, eyes drawn to Klaus’ swelling eye. He touched the skin around it gently and Klaus winced, jerking back. “Omegas are supposed to be an Alphas world. They’re supposed to love them, care for them, and be there for them. But Omegas are supposed to have a brain of their own, Klaus. Some kind of independence from their Alpha.   
“You and Mikael are in this vicious cycle of abuse. He hurts you so badly that he feels guilty, does something nice for you and shows you the affection you crave from him and then he goes right back to hurting you. I'm so tired of seeing you hurt, K.” Morgan pleaded with him to see reason. Klaus stared at him and Morgan missed the glimmer of light he'd once seen in Klaus eyes when they first met.   
Klaus had been a ball of sunshine, radiating light. Mikael hadn't yet claimed his soul; broken him down beyond repair. Klaus used to laugh, and get high, and talk too much when he was nervous, or just to hear himself. He’d say the most random, silly things that had made Morgan chortle unattractively.   
The years spent under Mikael had burned out that light, that ray of sunshine got cut off completely. Klaus stopped talking, stopped laughing. Mikael always did scold him for trying to be the center of attention but he should've been. Mikael should've loved him for who he was and what he was instead of trying to change him. Mold him into this obedient little shell of a man.   
And Morgan could pinpoint the moment it happened. Klaus had kept his ‘abilities’ under raps for a few years after being with Mikael. He used to entertain Morgan with stories of the ghosts and even though they terrified Klaus to his core, he had gotten used to them hanging around; and he could usually block out their screams with a good song. Morgan had loved Klaus’ taste in music. He had made him a cd and even bought him a portable player to try and get the Klaus he knew back, but it had never worked.   
One night, Klaus slipped up. He was so tired and the ghosts were deafening. He had accidentally repeated what one was saying and then talked to it. Mikael had heard, and he'd lost it. Morgan believes Mikael was scared of what Klaus could do and how it could later haunt him. And Klaus did a pretty good job of keeping the constant anxiety he felt at Mikael’s at bay but sometimes it all became too much; especially when he didn't have a joint handy.   
Mikael had sent him away for over a month. To some psych ward where they deemed him crazy and “treated” him. He was put on an antipsychotic and and anti-anxiety medication - which Morgan conveniently ‘forgot’ to pack in his bag. Klaus came back hollow, and it was easy from there for Mikael to fill him with whatever he pleased. Klaus could no longer commune with the dead, and he lost a part of him that could never be replaced. Mikael had finally broken him down.   
“I like the pain,” Klaus says quietly, staring at Morgan’s chin because he can't meet his eyes. “I deserve it.”  
“You don't, Klaus. And there's Sadism and then there's abuse. Mikael tends to dabble in both.” Klaus shook his head slowly. “He killed you, Klaus. Literally.”  
“He didn't mean to.”  
“Tell tale signs of an abusive relationship; you make excuse after excuse for your partner’s fuck ups.” Klaus’ breath had picked up and Morgan was praying that was a sign he was getting through to him. “Survival instinct kicks in and you will say and do whatever it takes to be spared that pain and that hurt. Do whatever it takes to get his affection and love. Because, based on what you've said so far? That’s one thing that was severely lacking in your childhood. Which is why you've let him do this to you.”   
“I'm an Omega. It's how this works.”   
“No, Klaus-,”  
“Are you packed?” Mikael yelled up the stairs and Morgan bit his lip to squash the words he really wanted to say.   
“He is!”  
“Good, send him to the playroom.” Klaus visibly winced and shuddered. Morgan’s heart ached for him.   
“When you go home, listen to them. Remember what it was like before Mikael. And decide what's truly better for you.” 

 

“Family Meeting!” Diego yelled from the parlour. Today had been a weird day. He'd gotten Mikael to agree to let Klaus leave for one day. More like he forced him to. If he'd said no, that would be one more strike against him and he couldn't afford any more of those right now.   
Oh, Five had shown up. Little fuck just dropped out of the sky, same pre-teen entitlement attitude as always. Vanya was just as whiny and attention hogging as ever, and Luther, stupid oaf, who had gotten considerably bigger since anyone last saw him, was giving Allison the oogly eyes like an intact dog. There was no mistaking how that would end up. Although, Diego would laugh if he started humping her.   
Diego and Patch had had several conversations about what was really going on under that roof and came to the conclusion that Klaus could potentially be taken from Mikael if they could get him to his senses. Klaus bore Mikael’s mark but Mikael bares no mark of Klaus’. Meaning they are not truly a mated pair. Klaus is just ‘owned’ by Mikael, essentially. The Chandler’s are a line of Alphas, and Mikael will only be allowed to fully mate with another Alpha. Klaus will always be his plaything. And Diego was determined to make him see that.   
“What’s this about?” Five asked irritably.   
“Klaus.”   
Five groaned, “I need coffee.”   
“Dad hated caffeine.” Allison interjected and Five made an unamused sound.   
“What about Klaus?” Vanya asked, ever the quiet one.   
“He’s in trouble.” Diego stated plainly.   
“What do you mean?” Luther asked stupidly. “He’s off living happily with that Alpha.” Luther grumbled and Diego held himself back from attacking him.   
“He's not happy. He's being abused.” Small gasps came from the girls. Five leaned forward curiously and Luther rolled his eyes.   
“How so?” Five shot back.   
“Well for one; his Alpha has about 10-20, swept under the rug allegations against him. All in situations where someone has taken a look at Klaus and figured out his life is champagne and rainbows.” Diego growled bitterly.   
“Did you see him?” Allison questioned.   
“Yes. And he looks like shit.”   
Five shrugged. “What are we supposed to do? Mating separations can be…” his eyes darting towards Allison, “Messy.”   
“They’re not mated. Not fully.”  
“What?” Allison’s perfectly manicured brow furrowed.   
“Mikael marked him, Klaus didn't mark Mikael. They're not mated. Klaus is basically-,”   
“His fucktoy.” Five supplemented and Diego’s lip curled at the crudeness.   
“Why is this our problem? He'd leave him if he wanted to.” Luther chimed.   
“It's not that simple,” Diego hissed.   
“Why not? They're not mated.” Diego was really having to hold back now.   
“No, he's right.” Allison spoke clearly, Alpha voice drawing the attention of the room back. “Klaus bears a mark. He would be feeling all of the intense emotions that come with it. Mikael can essentially control him with it. Mikael doesn't have a mark. He might was well be a Beta. His feelings toward Klaus would essentially be indifferent.” Diego made a gesture toward his sister, supporting her comment.   
“May I offer some words?” Pogo came into the room. Diego bristled, a growl rising in his throat. Pogo played a big part in Klaus’ leaving that Diego has yet to forgive. Allison grabbed her Alpha brother’s forearm, essentially willing him to sit down and cool it.   
“Please, Pogo.” She spoke, the epitome of calm, cool and collected.   
“If I am not mistaken, with everything you have said, as well as the evidence collected, it seems your brother may be suffering from a form of Stockholm Syndrome.”   
“Stock what?” Luther again.   
“Stockholm Syndrome.” Five mused. “That’s quite a thought.”   
Everybody in the room, aside from Pogo, shot him questioning gazes. Five rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about how he was the only one with brains in the family. “Stockholm syndrome happens to people who are kidnapped or hostages. It's a survival instinct. If they obey and protect their captor, the less they get hurt or the less likely they are to get killed. An Omega already has the innate instinct to obey their chosen Alpha, if Klaus is marked, he probably adopted some sort of distorted love for his Alpha because it's what keeps him alive.”   
“If you'd seen him, he doesn't look very alive.”   
“Alright.” Allison took charge again. “So what’s the game plan?”  
“I'm going to pick him up tomorrow so he can come to Dad’s funeral.” Diego put in, Five cocked a brow.   
“How'd you manage that?”   
“Good ole Alpha pissing match.” Diego smirked with a cocky grin and Five rolled his eyes.   
“So we get him here, then what? We can't exactly kidnap him back.”   
“We make him see reason.”   
Five snorted, “Good luck.”   
“We can do it.” Diego countered. “All of us.”  
“Yeah, and who’s gonna put humpty dumpty back together?” All eyes fell on Diego at Five’s comment.   
“He didn't seem out of his mind at the house.” Diego defended.   
“You're about to take him out of his element. Out of the safe zone. He's not gonna come quietly.” Five argued back.   
“Then I'll drag him back from hell, kicking and screaming.”


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus comes home, the family is less than welcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this is a shitty chapter. You guys were commenting and kudoing away and I just had to post something before my move tomorrow. More exciting, dramatic things to come.   
> Also, sorry if theres any mistakes, I kind of wrote this on the fly and really only did a spell check.

“Please,” Klaus whispered, one more time, gripping the ends of Mikael’s shirt.   
He whipped around, “You're going and that's it.” The Alpha hissed, pushing Klaus to the door. Morgan stood at the bottom of the staircase with Klaus’ packed bag. “Is he here?” Mikael asked, glancing at his watch to find it exactly noon.   
Mikael grabbed Klaus’ shoulders, dropping his head to meet Klaus’ eyes. He had never expected for Klaus to get taller than when they first met, and now they were nearly equal in height, save or an inch or two. “You will be gone no more than 24 hours, do you understand me? He will bring you back to me by noon tomorrow or I swear to god I will come to that house and drag you out myself. Am I understood?”  
Klaus nodded, eyes trained on Mikael’s boots. “Look at me!” He roared and Klaus flinched. “Am I understood?”   
“Yes, sir.”   
He made a grunt of content and nodded to Morgan who gently took Klaus’ forearm and led him to foyer. Morgan had dressed Klaus up from head to toe. He showered quickly this morning, which Morgan knew he hated to do, and Morgan had picked out his attire. He wore real pants for once, black and white pinstriped with a matching vest. Morgan had picked out a crisp, black button down to go under the vest. He had relented, allowing Klaus to wear his black fur coat that had fluffy ends around the wrist and a tail that reached down to the back of his knees.   
Klaus was sure to change the moment he arrived.   
Morgan had also taken a makeup kit, for which he had watched several tutorials for, and blushed up Klaus’ skin to give it color as well as concealing the nasty bruise that had formed over his cheekbone. His eye was still slightly swollen but it had reduced considerably. He shaved Klaus’ cheeks but had left him some hair around his chin. Klaus was the image of a well kept Omega and Morgan’s job was once again secured.   
Diego was standing outside, leaning against the side of his black sedan. He was clad in his typical sunday best; black sweater, black jeans and that ridiculous harness he'd made for his knives. Klaus took one look at him and began hyperventilating. “Relax!” Morgan whispered in his ear harshly. “It's your brother, you’ll be fine. Nothing will happen to you.”  
“I need-,”   
“No you don't.” Morgan cut him off. “You can do this.”  
Klaus looked back at his Alpha who had his chin held high and was staring down Diego who feigned a look of indifference. Morgan handed Klaus’ bag to Diego and Diego held open the car door for Klaus to slide in. Klaus took one last nervous look at his home before Diego started the car and drove off. 

Diego glanced at Klaus constantly in the rearview mirror. He was leaning his head against the glass, staring out at the passing world around them. None of it was familiar. Everything had changed in his neighborhood since Klaus saw it last.  
“You're quiet.” Klaus spared a glance up at his brother but quickly averted his eyes when they met Diego’s in the mirror.   
“Wow. This is a first. My brother Klaus is silent.” He caught the roll of Klaus’ eyes in the mirror. “Last time you were this quiet we were 12-,”   
“Clearly you don't know me very well so just shut up about it.” Klaus snapped, the anger fading from his words near the end where he began to mumble. Diego raised a palm in surrender and Klaus returned to brooding out the window.   
The house they grew up in hadn't changed a bit since Klaus had last been there. All the old, outdated fixtures were the same. Same staircase, same chandelier, same parlor. Klaus was taken aback by memories of this place but quickly repressed them to the padlocked box he kept in his head, full on silly things he didn't need anymore. Like the incessant need to steal that amazing black skirt Allison was wearing.   
“Klaus!” She beamed, going in for a hug. He seemed awkwardly still for a moment, but eventually patted her back with his hands. She gave him a once over when she pulled back and tried to hide her appalment at his appearance with a happy greeting. “Wow! Is that you? Long time.”   
“Too long,” Diego grumbled. Klaus caught on to their little game and pulled away from them both.   
“Yeah, well, I've been busy.” Klaus snapped.   
“Klaus, we didn't mean,-” Allison tried to amend but Klaus ignored her, snatching his bag from Diego and unceremoniously plummeted to the floor.   
“Jesus, Klaus!” Diego hissed, trying to help Klaus off the floor but Klaus smacked his hand away.   
“I'm fine!” Klaus snapped. “Just leave me alone.”   
Diego and Allison shared a look as Klaus struggled to pick up his bag and get up the stairs. He had lost so much weight since they were teenagers and his muscle mass was almost non existent. Klaus had always been long and lanky but this was beyond that. It horrified the siblings.   
Klaus finally finished dragging his bag up the stairs and down the hall where he rounded a corner and fell smack dab against an abnormally large chest. He pushed back, looking up at his Omega brother.   
“Wow Luther, you got big.” Was all that fell out of his mouth.   
Luther scowled at him. Klaus had always very obviously been an Omega. His slight frame and feminine like features gave him away. But Luther was always sure he'd be an Alpha. Tall, stocky build, with super strength. There was no way he'd be anything less. Imagine everybody’s surprise when he'd presented as Klaus’ equal.   
Luther stared down at Klaus now and Klaus wanted to dissolve right there on the floor. Luther had gotten bigger since Klaus last saw him but he was only slightly bigger than Mikael. Apparently the Alpha and Omega frequented the same cross fit, Klaus remarked to himself.   
“And you've gotten small.” Luther commented without emotion, but the words caused Klaus to curl in on himself. Luther furrowed his brow, expecting a snarky comment or some dramatic indifference. Instead, Klaus just nodded, pushing himself up off the floor and continuing to drag his bag off down the hall to where their bedrooms still remained.   
Luther threw him one last curious glance before heading down the stairs to Diego and Allison. “What's happened with Klaus?”   
Diego gave his brother a deadpan expression while Allison sighed. “Mikael Chandler happened.” 

Klaus slid his bag into his room and plopped down on his bed, head in his hands. He let a single sob slip before he bit the inside of his cheek. He ran his hands through his hair and sniffled, shaking it off before unzipping his bag and giving a tear filled laugh.   
Sitting on the very top of his pile of clothes was the cd player and headset Morgan had gotten him so long ago that he'd never listened to. He slipped the headphones on and pressed play. ‘I should be better off without you-ou-ou…’ Klaus held the headphones tightly to his ears, leaning his head back and relishing in the sound of the Hollies pouring out. Mikael had never let him listen to his own music and Klaus could recite every song line for line from the playlist he used in the playroom. Sometimes Klaus used the music to focus on and hold on to in order to tune out what Mikael was doing to him.   
The next song that clicked on must've been one from Morgan’s playlist. Soft tones and a catchy but easy beat. A soft spoken singer said to him ‘What's the matter, what's the matter with you la-a-ately…’  
Klaus became lost in his own little world of music for awhile, not even noticing when Five has stopped in his doorway and studied him. Klaus damn near screamed when he looked up. “Five?!”  
The coy smirk lifted the pre-teen’s lips. “Hey, Klaus.”  
“‘Hey, Klaus’,” He mocked, “What the-, how the-, when the-,” Klaus couldn't even form a sentence.   
“Went to the future - it's shit by the way - got stuck, did some shady shit, and came back.”   
“Klaus stared up at him blankly and that signature sly grin graced Five’s adolescent features. Klaus began to laugh then, sardonically commenting, “This family is so fucked up.”   
Five shrugged but gave a nod of agreement. “I'm glad you came.”   
Klaus raised a brow, “You are?”   
Five stared at him for a moment and then gave a slight roll of his eyes. “No, not really. I don't care either way but you looked like you needed some encouragement to be here.”   
Klaus scoffed and laughed cynically. “Thanks, Five. Good to know you haven't changed.”  
“I'm disappointed you did.”   
Klaus snapped his gaze up to Five. He sounded so much like their father in that moment. “I haven't-,”   
“I saw you in the hallway with Luther. Not an ounce of sass, no dusting yourself off and making some ridiculous scene about bumping into to him. Or about how he looks. No eccentrics. That's not the Klaus I grew up with.”  
Klaus looked down and away. “A lot has… happened to me since we were kids.”   
“I know. I read about it.”  
Klaus was taken aback. “What? How?”  
“Vanya’s book. There wasn't much about you after you left, only that the academy was barely functioning losing the amount of ‘members’ it was. She put in some things she had read in the tabloids. You were with the Chandlers, living a life of lavish garden parties and relaxation.”  
Klaus scoffed again, “For one, Garden Parties are not at all relaxing. When did Vanya write a book about us? Did she write about the whole family?”   
“Mmhm, outed all the family secrets. I'm surprised you didn't know.”   
“I don't get out much,” He muttered.   
He began to think back on all the times Mikael had said something to him about his past he shouldn't know. He’d read the book, and used it against Klaus. He’d played on Klaus’ childhood fears, telling him things that were impossible for him to have known about. But he did, and it was Vanya’s fault. 

Mikael pinned Klaus’ wrists above his head, shoving his face into Klaus’ neck, nipping his earlobe. Klaus was trembling where he was pressed against the wall. He knew he’d fucked up. “Maybe I should just bring you back to that mausoleum and leave you there. The drugs would wear off after a few days. Maybe spending a week with nothing but the ungrateful dead, you might decide it's in your best interest to obey me.”   
Klaus’ eyes went wide as saucers and a shiver raked up his spine, making the trembling worse. “No, no, no, please! I swear to you, it'll never happen again. Just please, please don't leave me there!”   
Mikael chuckled darkly, pressing against Klaus’ shaking body. “Mmm, I love it when you beg. I love hearing the helplessness in your voice.” His canine teeth scratched against Klaus’ jugular vein. “Get down on your knees and show me how good boys obey.” 

And then there was Morgan. A boy of 17 who hadn't a clue on how to care for another human being. Yet here he was, tasked with the job of cleaning Klaus up and keeping him alive. Morgan bought the book, reading about Klaus and any way he could help him. One thing that stood out to him was how much Klaus enjoyed a bubble bath. 17 may not have been the most tender of an age, but there were things he had never wanted to see. Like Klaus’ flayed skin that was dripping blood and was much too sensitive to stand the pressure of a showerhead. 

Morgan eased Klaus down, legs first into a bath. The man was barely conscious and made no objections. He hissed when the soapy water stung his open wounds, but he settled quickly into the warm water. He leaned his head back against the tub and promptly lost consciousness. Morgan cleaned him as best he could in the awkward position a tub put him in when Mikael passed the bathroom.   
“What the hell are you doing?”   
“Cleaning him up.”   
“Why didn't you just put him in the shower?”   
“He likes bathes better.” Mikael snorted at the remark, rolled his eyes and walked away. Morgan had made Klaus a bath ever since.   
Morgan was Klaus’ rock. In the same way Ben had been when they were kids. Always able to get through to Klaus when no one else could.   
He wished Ben was here.


	7. Death becomes Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back in his old home, Klaus is met by surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter. It was supposed to be apart of chap 6 but I didn't write it in time because I suck.   
> Warning: Major drama chapter. Leave a comment for me! I love reading them!

Five left him to be alone with his thoughts. Which was torture in of itself. Five’s confession was all too much for him. Vanya had essentially betrayed him. All of them! And Klaus hadn't even known. He was hyperventilating, nearing the edge of a panic attack. He tried the breathing exercises Morgan had taught him, but what he really needed, escaped his grasp.  
“Where the fuck are they?!” Klaus growled rifling through his bag, throwing everything out of it, tipping it over and shaking it. He stuck a hand in every pocket, snarling in frustration when he couldn't find what he was looking for.  
“You okay?” Diego questioned from the doorway. He wouldn't admit he'd been keeping an eye on Klaus from down the hall. Klaus tried to calm his breathing before he replied.  
“Fine.” Klaus waved a hand, still searching.  
“Can I help you find something?”  
“No, no.” Klaus voice got quieter and he steadied his heart rate. “Unless you want to drive me to the drug store?”  
“For what?”  
Klaus closed his eyes. “My pills.” His voice came out weak and whiny. Not at all how he'd intended but he felt defeated.  
“Pills?” Diego tried to squash the growl rising in his throat. He couldn't believe Mikael would entertain Klaus’ addiction.  
“Yes, my pills. They're prescription.”  
“For what? What doctor did you con?”  
Klaus whined again, a pitiful sound that he couldn't help but let slip. He got this way without his medication. Whiny, needy, fearful. “I didn't. Diego, please, I need them.”  
“I'm not funding your drug habit, Klaus.” He began to turn away and Klaus scurried after him.  
“It's not a habit, please! I take them for my…” Klaus trailed off and Diego gave pause. He turned his head slightly, gauging Klaus in his peripheral vision. His brothers gaze was trained to the floor and his shoulders shook like he was sobbing but no sound left him. “Nevermind. I'll be home soon anyway.” Klaus slunk back down on his bed.  
“Not necessarily.” Diego folded his arms over his chest, eyeing Klaus.  
“What?”  
“The funeral won't be today.”  
“What do you mean the funeral won't be today?” Klaus’ eyes went wide.  
“The coroner wasn't done with his body. The cremation place doesn't even have him yet. It’ll be tomorrow or the next day at the latest. Don't sweat it.” Diego told Klaus cooly.  
“No, no, no you don't get it!” He hissed. “You have to take me home now.”  
“Why? What's the point. You’ll stay one more night. Maybe two. No big deal.”  
“It is a big deal!” Klaus’ voice got high and scraggly, like he was holding back tears. “I've gotta call Mas-Mikael.” He corrected smoothly.  
“Phone’s in the hallway. Have at it.” Diego tried to keep calm and collected. He wanted to rage at the fear he heard in Klaus’ voice. He walked away and waited for Klaus to exit the room to make the call. He kept to the shadows and followed Klaus far enough that he wouldn't notice but close enough that he could hear him on the phone. Klaus picked up the receiver with a shaky had and was taking several deep breaths. He punched in the number slowly, as if completely dreading this phone call.  
“Yeah, hi Mavis, it’s Klaus. Can I talk to him?” Klaus gave pause and Diego assumed whoever answered the phone was bringing it to Mikael.  
“I um, I have-,” Mikael appeared to cut Klaus off. Klaus began to wring his hand in the phone cord, biting his lip and looking at the floor. “Yes sir. Sorry sir.” He takes a shaky breath, trying to compose himself. “The funeral got delayed until tomorrow, sir.”  
Diego could hear yelling all the way from where he was hiding and Klaus held the phone away from his ear to lessen the brunt of it. “The coroner wasn't done or something like that. I promise I’ll be home the day after tomorrow.”  
Klaus nods to something Mikael said but then realizes his Alpha can't see him. “Yes sir.”  
Klaus worries at his lip, now jittering his leg too. The signs were obvious when his medication was wearing off. “No sir, of course not.”  
Klaus looks up from the ground and stares at the base of the phone. “Yes sir, I understand.”  
Mikael must've hung up before Klaus because a sob slipped out of Klaus before he composed himself and hung up the phone. His tears were making tracks in the makeup Morgan had put over his shiner-which hadn't fooled anybody.  
Klaus slowly walked back to his room, holding his sides and using his other hand to hold onto the wall as he walked. Diego couldn't help but think he looked like skeleton in this light. Pale and drawn with scars for days littering every inch of his skin.  
Diego had thought Klaus would be taken down by the drugs he did, or catch a disease from his promiscuity. He never thought he would lose his brother to an Alpha who was supposed to love and cherish him. But he had lost Klaus. The Klaus he once knew had retreated so far into his own self that Diego would bet not even a grappling hook and brute force would pull him back out.  
Klaus locked himself in his room and Diego decided to give him a moment to himself. It was nearing dinner time and Diego would be damned if he didn't get Klaus to eat.

Klaus sprawled on his bed, looking around his old room with disdain. He had been such a bright, happy kid. What the fuck was he now?  
Klaus heard a shuffling and looked at his door. In the closed doorway, stood Ben. Klaus’ toothy grin returned as he gazed at his brother. “Benny!” He exclaimed and Ben chuckled. Klaus didn't even try to ponder how his brother got in the locked door. “I've missed you.” Klaus wanted to hug him but was too tired to rise from the bed and Ben made no motion of approaching him.  
“I've missed you too, Klaus.”  
“Did you just get here?” Ben looked uneasy when Klaus asked this question but nodded, nonetheless.  
“How have you been, Klaus?” Ben asked softly. “It's been a long time.”  
“Boy has it ever. 10 years? Since you visited me in the … you know.” Ben nodded and looked away, like he didn't want to talk about it either. “I'm surprised you didn't run home and tell everybody.”  
Ben grimaced. “When have you ever known me to do something like that?”  
Klaus chuckled quietly and Ben relished his smile. “Never.”  
A knock came at the door. “Klaus,” it was Diego. “Come down for dinner. Mom will make you whatever you want. I bought waffle mix.”  
Klaus scrunched his nose. “Waffles are a breakfast food.”  
“That’s never stopped you before.” Ben chimed in.  
Klaus shrugged, “True.”  
“Who are you talking to?”  
“Ben!”  
Suddenly there was a long silence behind the door and Klaus thought Diego finally left. About damn time too, he was tired of having his brother stuck to his shoe like toilet paper. But alas, he hadn't left. “Klaus, let me in.” Diego’s voice had gone soft and Klaus could detect and undertone of fear. Fear of what? Ben? Why?  
“Ben, open the door for the worry wart.” Klaus groaned.  
Ben set his mouth into a hard line. “Klaus-,”  
“Klaus, just let me in. We need to talk.”  
“Can it wait? Jesus. Why does everything have to be now, now, now?” He threw himself into a sitting position. “Just let him in, Benny.”  
“I can't.”  
“What do you mean you can't? You're standing right there.”  
“Klaus I-,”  
“Klaus open this fucking door right now.”  
“Fuck off, Dee!” The door handle rattled violently, showing that it was still locked. Klaus raised a brow, wondering if Ben had locked it when he came in. In fact, Klaus couldn't even recall hearing the door open when Ben came in. Surely he would have heard the lock click or something.  
“Klaus?” Suddenly Allison’s soft voice was there. “Can you let us in? Please? Everything is okay we just want to talk to you about something.”  
“What the fuck is up with the three of you?!” Klaus finally shouted, standing and walking toward the door. He went to push Ben aside and open the door when he suddenly realized his mistake. His arm went straight through Ben. Which could only mean one thing.  
“No…” Klaus breathed, backing away. Ben reached out to him with a crestfallen look on his face. His dead face. “No, no, no, no, no!” Klaus screamed, gripping his hair at the sides of his head. “Not you. Don't tell me they took you!”  
“Klaus!” Diego finally yelled, kicking at the door.  
“You're, you're dead? How… Why… You can't be!”  
“I have been. All along Klaus. Before he put you on medication I came to you. After that… I couldn't get through to you. I've been hanging around but you were never off the medication long enough for me to...” Ben trailed off, looking pained as the horror grew on Klaus’ slight features.  
“No… no… that would mean…” Pieces were coming together in Klaus’ head and he didn't like it one bit. “You were… dead… when you came to the…” Ben nodded slowly and Diego bust down the door, frame going straight through Ben’s body.  
Klaus dropped to his knees and Diego’s warm body engulfed him. He didn't understand what the sound he was hearing was until his world finally came back into focus. It was him, screaming. He was howling a bloodcurdling, banshee cry. Ben was dead. And he hadn't known. Ben was dead. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he could feel himself slipping away.  
Diego held him, tried to talk to him, put him on the bed and Allison’s wiped his tears away with a cool cloth. They tried to reason with him, bring him back to reality. But he was gone. Just like Ben. Facing a cold hard reality that the sibling he loved most, the one he'd die for, was gone. At a young age too, based on his ghost’s form. He looked no older than when Klaus had left him.  
But that’s not true. He had to have been at least 19. That's when Klaus got locked up at the funny farm and drugged out so much that he never truly came back. Well he was back for a moment, and reality sucked. He wanted to die. He felt like the rug had been ripped out from underneath him and now he was just falling, falling into a black abyss, holding on only by the strong grip of Diego’s arms.


	8. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Ben talk, Diego and Luther... do what they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! All the new kudos and comments got me off my ass a writing! Drama drama headed your way. Keep the love coming!

“How is he?” Allison asked when Diego finally emerged from Klaus’ room. He grimaced, shaking his head.  
“It's not good. I should've known he didn't know about Ben. Apparently Mikael has had him on some kind of antipsychotic and antianxiety medication for years. Right around the time Ben died. Without the drugs, and then to figure out that Ben is dead…”  
“Is he asleep?”  
Diego nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, finally. That tea helped. What I could get him to drink.”  
She nodded. She’d made a pretty strong chamomile concoction to knock Klaus out. “What do you think that was?”  
“Based on the medication that is currently wearing off, my best guess is somewhere between and anxiety and panic attack.”  
“Mikael has really done a number on him hasn't he?” She spoke grimly. Diego nodded silently, both staring at Klaus through the doorway, like they were anticipating him waking up and throwing himself out the window. But he was out, and the house finally slept.

Klaus’ memory of his days here at home were coming in fragments. His world had been shattered by one simple realization. Ben was dead. His rock was dead. Now what the fuck was he supposed to do? He needed Ben. Like a fish needs water. And Ben was gone. Never to return.  
He felt lost, and broken.  
Ben sat with him for a time, trying to pull him back like he always did. Klaus asked very few questions, some of which Ben had no answer for.   
“I want to be with you.” Klaus’ voice was quiet, words barely audible. He never knew when Diego was sitting on the other side of the wall. He had been hovering and Klaus was tired of it.   
Ben shook his head vehemently. “No you don't, Klaus.”  
Klaus let out a short laugh. “Why not? What do I have here to live for?”  
“Our family.”  
“Luther could give less of a shit if I died, Five is impassive as ever, and-,”  
“What about Diego?” Ben cut him off.   
“What about him?” Klaus looked around the room lazily. He laid on his back in his bed, happy to have his own little world where Ben still was. Even if it wasn't real.  
“He'd miss you. He'd be hurt. He went through a lot of trouble to get you home.”   
Klaus laughed humorlessly again. “It doesn't matter. I'll have to go back and I'll never see him again. Or you.” Klaus voice broke as the reality of what he was facing returned.   
On the one hand, without the drugs there was Ben. On the other, the drugs kept all the other dead babushkas away. Like the one currently standing in the hallway, staring out a window and speaking Russian rather loudly. But with Ben, Klaus could keep calm, keep it together… right? Oh who was he kidding, he needed drugs and he needed them now.   
“I have to go back.” He told Ben, slipping on his leather pants.   
“No you don't Klaus.” Ben would have grabbed him if he could.   
“Yes I do. I'm an Omega, he's my Alpha. It's how the world works. I am his, end of story.”  
“It doesn't have to be.”  
Klaus rounded on his not-really-there brother. “How do you think this ends? I get to go to Dad’s funeral, love my family again and tell Mikael, JK I'm not coming home!” Klaus made a motion with his finger that was unsuitable for mixed company. “And live happily fucking ever after?” Luckily, Ben didn't budge.   
“Yes, Klaus, Omega rights!”   
Klaus scoffed. “That doesn't mean shit to him.”  
“But it does to other people. Like the fucking police!” Ben was in his face now, and while Klaus knew he could walk straight through his brother, he'd never bring himself to do it.   
“I ask for it!”   
“Not all of it.” Ben’s voice grew quiet and Klaus was struck with his blow.   
“Enough of it. I'm a freak. I like the kinky shit. Do you really think that our sheltered brother, or any of the Alphas in this city for that matter, would even be able to come close to doing to me the things I actually like? Especially when I look like this?” Klaus gestured to his half clothed body and Ben grimaced. Klaus was a wreck it was true. His pale skin was littered with white marks of every kind. Some pale pinks ones and even a few red and irritated recent ones. It laced his body like tattoos. It was apart of him, and he'd never let anybody forget it.   
“Not if you don't give them a chance.”   
Klaus scoffed, once again, and threw on his beach themed neon tank top. He didn't get a chance to fire back at Ben because when he looked up, Luther stood in his doorway.   
“Hey Klaus.” He said brightly and Klaus instantly became wary.   
“Hey, Luther.”   
“I need you to do something for me.”  
“Like?”   
“Well you know, since your powers are back and you can talk to Ben and all, I need you to summon Dad.”   
Klaus’ jaw hit the floor. “What?”   
“Just summon Dad so we can ask him a few things about how he died. You missed an earlier conversation but there’s some things that just don't add up and I'm suspecting there's fowl play involved.”   
Klaus started laughing hysterically. It was the kind of laugh you'd expect to hear in a criminally insane asylum from the serial killer who murdered children for sport. Luther scrunched up his nose and took a step back. The chemical scent coming off of Klaus was horrid. “So what, you just expect me to call Dad up in the afterlife and be like, ‘Hey Dad, could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?’ You think that's how it fucking works, Luther?” Luther considered his statement for a moment before shrugging with a nod. Klaus began to laugh again.  
Diego, ever the white knight in shining leather, raced up the stairs to source out the sound of Klaus’ laughter. “What’s going on?”   
“Oh nothing, Luther just thinks I’m a fucking ouija board or something.” Klaus wiped a stray tear from his eye. He hasn't laughed that hard or that cynically in 14 years.   
“Nobody needs you to come up here and save the day, Diego,” Luther growled out, pushing past his brother.   
“It's what I do, asshole!” Diego said after him.   
“Oh really? Last I checked, you mopped floors.” Luther muttered under his breath but Diego’s Alpha senses caught it.   
“You wanna say that to my face?” Diego barked. Klaus gulped and looked over at Ben who had his arms crossed, watching the scene play out.   
“Oh boy,” Klaus whistled.   
“What do you do, Luther? Huh? Sit,” He enunciated the word, “on the moon. For four years. Waiting for orders?” Luther bristled, not at all disturbed by the Alpha power radiating off Diego. Apparently his change from man to… whatever he was, allowed him to be less affected by an Alpha than a typical Omega. “Keep on being a loyal soldier after everything our father did to you. What he did to all of us.” He made a pointed look at Klaus and his mangled skin. “He told us Klaus was living the life! Rainbows and shortcakes. And look what he sent him to. Practically his death.” Klaus sucked in a breath through his teeth at Diego’s verbal onslaught. Even though it wasn't directed at him, he could feel it in his bones and he couldn't understand how Luther wasn't backing down. He would have in an instant. “And Ben, he did send to his death.” Ben winced when Klaus looked at him.  
“He had a difficult decision to make and he made it. Surely he didn't know what the end outcome was to be.”  
“Grow up Luther, we’re not 13 anymore.” Diego folded his arms over his chest, dangerously calm as he leaned on Klaus’ doorframe. Klaus has seen that kind of calm in an Alpha. It's the calm before the raging fucking storm.  
“That’s what leaders do, by the way!” Luther shot back, stalking back towards Diego angrily.   
“He left you up there, all alone,” Diego taunted and Luther turned it back on him.   
“You know you say you care about what happened to Klaus, but where were you? Or anybody else in this family?” Diego bristled and Klaus was pretty sure he peed his pants. “Oh that's right, sucking up the necessary lie he told us so we wouldn't get involved in business we had no right to be in! It was his choice!”   
“His choice?!” Diego roared and Klaus finally saw Luther flinch back. “Not our business to be in? A necessary lie? How about you look our brother in the eye and ask him if it was his choice to be marked by that man. If it was his choice to be raped and brutalized. If it was his choice to be put on drugs that repressed him so far into himself he had no idea that Ben was even dead!”   
Klaus could see Diego’s chest heaving and he hunked close to the wall. Luther looked like the Alpha in Diego was finally affecting him, but the brute had a hard time shutting his mouth. “It was Dad’s choice. Omegas had no place in the Academy so he got rid of the weak link.” Klaus felt like someone had stabbed him. Luther specifically.   
“And what does that make you, Luther? Huh, you're an Omega too,” He sneered, “Is that why Dad sent you to the moon? Because Omegas have no place in the academy?” He mocked and Luther deflated. “Allison and I became better than you in his eyes. No more number one, he's just a pesky little Omega.”   
Luther looked hurt and defeated until his nostrils flared like a bull and he punched through the wall right beside Diego’s head. Klaus yelped. “Go ahead tough guy. You may have super strength, but you'll never be a match for an Alpha.” Diego was that deathly calm and quiet again but Klaus didn't miss him rocking up onto the balls of his feet.   
“Dee,” Klaus whispered, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Diego looked over at him and it was if the world fell away and there was only Klaus. And he looked terrified. Diego cursed himself. He probably sounded exactly like Mikael when he taunted Luther. He’d never hurt Klaus, and he'd never let him be hurt again.   
Diego dropped the Alpha pheromones and Luther’s Omega side finally kicked in. He backed up down the hall and turned on his heel, fleeing down the stairs. Diego presumed to go cry to Allison about how mean he is.   
Diego looked to Klaus who had shrunk back into his room. “Hey,” His tone had softened considerably. “Are you okay?” Klaus looked over at Ben, then the rambling dead Babushka and shook his head once. “What can I do?” Klaus shook his head again and Diego noticed the way his whole body tensed when Diego approached him. He took Klaus’ cheeks in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. Klaus tried to look away but Diego held him firm.   
“I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ben. I should've known.”  
“How could you have?” Diego’s lips quirked up for a moment in a small smile but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. “And really, it's fine. I had forgotten how much of a prick he is.” Klaus gave a pointed look to Ben over Diego’s shoulder who was making vomiting motions at Diego holding Klaus’ face. Klaus will admit, it was at least something to snicker about. Diego was considerably smaller than him and Klaus had to look down to meet his gaze directly when they stood this close.   
Diego furrowed his brow. “Is he… doing something right now?”   
“No, no.” Klaus’ eyes drifted over to his brother again.  
“Liar.”   
“Drop dead.”  
Ben gasped playfully. “Low blow.”   
“Klaus.” Diego frowned and Klaus gave a shrug. “C’mon. Mom wants to see you.”   
“Really? She said that?”  
“Well, no, but she's been a little… out of it lately.”   
“Why?”   
Diego gave him and look and they had a silent conversation of understanding. “Do you have real clothes.”   
Klaus gave him an incredulous look. “These are real clothes, thank you very much!”   
Diego scoffed, dropping his hands from Klaus’ face. “Sure.”   
“Those definitely look like real clothes-,” Ben started.   
“Thank you!”   
“By Klaus standards. Which tend to be low in the clothing section.”   
“I would hit you if I could.” Klaus growled.   
“But alas, you can't.”   
“This is gonna be really fucking weird.” Diego muttered.


	9. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus get cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally suck. I just moved and started a new job so I haven't had ANY time to write. But here I am, and hold on to your seatbelt for this one. I LOVE all your comments, I'm glad you're enjoying the ride. Its been a crazy ride writing this.

9  
The funeral was what Klaus expected. Really shitty and ended in a Diego/Luther showdown. Klaus had all he could do to stand there quietly, smoking a joint he found stashed in his old room. Ben had only been mildly pissed when they broke his statue.   
By the end of the night, Klaus was feeling mostly back to his old self, riding in the backseat of Diego’s car while he had his brooding moment by the docks. When Diego got back into the car he sighed heavily and Klaus figured it wasn't about his request for waffles.   
“You okay, Dee?” Diego looked at Klaus in the rearview mirror, lips quirking slightly.   
“Why do you always get in the backseat?”   
Klaus shrugged, “I dunno. Habit I guess.”   
“Does He let you sit up front?” Klaus instantly averted his eyes with a slight shake of his head. Diego turned his body and grabbed Klaus’ knee.   
“I'm out.” Ben sighed, disappearing to wherever ghosts go when they're not pestering him.   
“K, you can talk to me. About anything. I'm here.”   
Klaus looked up at him, staring deeply into his brown eyes. He was happy Diego’s eyes were such a dark color, if they had been light like Mikael’s he probably wouldn't have been able to control the shiver that ran down his spine.   
“But you weren’t.” Klaus voiced the one thought he hadn't wanted to, for fear of losing his family all over again. Their father had shoved lies down their throat, this was true, but not a single sibling tried to find Klaus when they flew the coup. Well, except for Ben but that didn't count because he was already dead.   
Morgan didn't think so, but Klaus actually listened to him much more than he thought. Going home had been a good thing. Having siblings that seemed to care about him, or at least having the Alphas of the family give a shit, was something he wasn't accustomed to. They were all close when they were younger, but sometimes it had felt like Klaus and Ben against the world. Things were different now, and Ben was dead. If Klaus wanted to keep fighting the world, he needed a new, preferably alive, partner in crime.   
Diego had given Klaus what Klaus was craving so desperately. Attention. It's true Klaus never got enough of it when he was young, which probably caused quite a bit of his acting out, but being with Mikael hadn't been much better. Klaus had tried the whole acting out bit; he had whip marks to prove it. All he ever wanted was to look into Mikael’s eyes and see something, anything that resembled affection. He never saw it, and a few years in, he learned never to look Mikael in the eyes again.   
Diego had been silent while Klaus was wrapped up in his own thoughts, staring out the windshield instead of at Diego. Diego gently placed a gloved hand under Klaus’ chin and tipped his head so that Klaus had to meet his gaze. “I know. And there will never be a good enough reason or excuse for that. Hell, even saying I'm sorry doesn't mean anything. We abandoned you for 13 years. And I will spend the rest of our lives trying to correct that if you'll let me.”  
“Diego, I-,” Klaus’ voice came out pained and Diego cut him off.   
“I don't want to hear it. I will get you away from Mikael if it's the last thing I do.”  
“You don't understand-,”   
“Yes I do. You think you love him.” Klaus was stunned into silence and Diego sighed, grip tightening on Klaus’ kneecap. “Have you ever heard of stockholm syndrome?” Klaus shook his head slowly. “Stockholm syndrome often happens in victims of a kidnapping, which lets be honest, is pretty much what happened to you.” Klaus thought back on the day Mrs. Chandler told him she had bought him for Mikael. He had been so young and naive then.   
“It's a mental defense mechanism. You form a bond with your kidnapper and obey them because it keeps you from getting badly hurt or killed.” Klaus scoffed at that. He obeyed Mikael day in and day out and it had never stopped him from hurting Klaus. “Okay, in your case, kept in a dungeon or cage or something. But either way, it's not real, Klaus. You're not truly in love with Mikael, your brain makes you say that because that's how it justifies everything that happens to you.   
“He hurts you, Klaus. And nothing you say can change that. You're barely 100 pounds soaking wet, which is extremely underweight for your height. You can't even lift a 25 pound bag of clothes you're so undermuscled. Your skin is so pale, I'd think you hadn't been outside in years and it only barely hides the fact that your skin is covered in raised scar tissue.” Klaus looked down and away and Diego cupped his cheek. “You're still the beautiful, green eyed crazy shit you've always been it's just really deep in you.”  
Klaus choked a moment. “I'm damaged goods. Just the way he likes.”   
“You're not damaged, K. You just-,” Diego broke off, desperately searching his stuttering brain for the right word. “Need love.”   
Klaus looked up at him, probably incredibly doe eyed. “And care, and someone who you trust not to hurt you.”   
Klaus pulled away again. “You don't get it. I like the pain. Maybe not all of it, all the time, but there are still some things I like.”   
Diego didn't pursue him, only cocked his head and furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”  
Klaus laughed humorlessly. “I'm a kinky fuck, Diego! That, you'll never cure me of. I like being tied up, within reason. I like being choked out, it fucking makes me cum every time! I like being skimmed over with a knife. He may have used those things against me a few times but regardless, I'm still a fucking little masochist. That's why I've never left him Diego! I need a sadist. Or else I become my own.” Klaus looked down at the old jacket he’d thrown on. He'd found it in his room and low and behold, it had a small baggie of drugs in it. Klaus had resisted taking them, but only just.   
Diego held Klaus’ cheek for a moment, then slid his hand back behind Klaus’ head. Klaus didn't even know what was happening until Diego’s hand was gripping his hair and pulling him forward so that his butt only touched the edge of the seat. Diego’s lips were at his ear and Klaus shivered, feeling himself get instantly hard. “And you think nobody else would give you what you want? You think I would be to much of a pussy to hurt you the way you want?”   
Klaus sighed in spite of his hard on. “I think you'd be afraid of hurting me as badly as Mikael.”   
“That’s why they invented safe words, Klaus dearest.” Klaus’ eyes went wide. 

Diego wasted no time dragging Klaus back to his boiler room apartment and throwing him down on the twin sized bed. Klaus had no room to protest because Diego’s mouth was on his instantly. He slid Klaus’ coat off his shoulders and unbuckled his own leather getup.   
His sweater came off next, along with Klaus’ knee high boots. He looked at Klaus underneath him, eyes swimming with need and Diego suddenly realized Klaus wasn't on any heat suppressants. “Fuck,” He swore, throwing open a drawer from his desk and digging around for a little foil wrapper.   
Klaus gave a guttural groan underneath him and his mouth was back on the Omegas instantly. He made short work of the skirt Klaus had “borrowed” from Allison, ripping it directly down the slit. Klaus gave a short whine but Diego cut it off with his teeth gnashing down on Klaus’ lower lip. He pulled back again, loving the way Klaus’ lips swelled up after kissing so deeply. He stripped off his leather pants and boots, ripping the condom pack open with his teeth.   
Klaus giggled, “Sexy.” Diego rolled his eyes, slipping the condom on and crashing back down on top of Klaus. Truth be told he was playing gentle, he knew how easily he could break Klaus with his Alpha strength, given Klaus had no meat to him.   
“Safeword?” Diego breathed huskily through their kisses. Klaus whined but Diego could tell by the way his kisses became sloppier that he was thinking. Diego doesn't know where he learned it but Klaus is a fantastic fucking kisser.   
“Waffles.” Klaus moaned around Diego’s lips. Diego grunted his agreement, sliding his lips down to Klaus’ neck.   
“Do you know the color system?” Diego lightly pressed his canines into Klaus’ flesh, enough to elicit a moan but not draw blood.   
“Yes!” Klaus breathed shakily.   
“Good. Color?” He asked as he gripped Klaus hips tightly and pulled his naked body flush against the Omega’s.   
“Green!” Klaus practically screamed. Diego was pretty sure he could get the other to come from this teasing alone. Klaus’ hands roamed Diego’s back and up through his hair. Diego waited for Klaus’ hands to have their fill before he manacled the Omega’s wrists in one hand and shoved them into the pillow above his head.   
“Keep them there.” A rattle came from Diego’s chest and Klaus nodded his agreement. Diego accepted his wordless response.   
Diego’s mouth moved down the Omega’s body, licking and nipping every crevice and sensitive spot he could find. Klaus had all he could do not to jump off the bed as Diego’s mouth worked him so thoroughly. Diego poked and prodded every inch of Klaus with his tongue and Klaus was living for it. He moaned freely for once, not giving a flying fuck if someone heard the whorish sounds leaving his throat. He could feel his heat raging through him and knew he was slick before Diego even got there. Except, Diego avoided that area completely. Instead, he moved down the inside of Klaus’ thigh, leaving little nip marks in his wake. He held Klaus down at the knees as he writhed from the pleasure and to Diego’s surprise, his hands hadn't moved an inch from where they were put.   
“Oh god, Diego, please!” Klaus’ voice was thick with need. He was whiny, writhing and dripping slick. Just the way Diego wanted him. Diego chuckled, giving him a small slap to the inner thigh.   
“Not yet, my little whore.” Klaus whined, but not because of the comment. He was a whore, but he was Diego’s whore. And he could live with that.   
Diego slid one of his sharpest knives out from his harness, pressing the cold metal to Klaus’ hot flesh. Klaus let out another absolutely delicious moan. Diego drug the blunt end down Klaus’ leg and his skin quivered underneath the knife. “Color?”   
“Green,” Klaus could barely get out with his voice shaking. Diego came back up and nicked the outside of Klaus’ thigh with the sharp edge. It drew a tiny, thin line of blood and clotted immediately. Klaus felt the sting and bucked his hips in the air, moaning breathily. Diego repeated this action on the other leg until he couldn't take it anymore.   
“God, I need to fuck you.” Diego moaned, tossing away the knife. Klaus tried to oblige, turning his hips as if to roll over but Diego caught him. “Klaus, look at me.” Klaus opened his eyes, pulling his chin to his chest and looking at Diego who hovered over his thighs. Diego’s hands slid under Klaus’ back, up to his biceps where he pulled the Omega’s arms down to a resting position. He held Klaus’ spine and lifted him up to a position where he could either ride Diego, or Diego could pound into him. “I want to look at you when I fuck you. I want to see those beautiful green eyes tear when I make you cum.”   
Klaus broke through his sex haze and gave Diego a questioning look. “But, when I cum, it’ll go all over you.”   
Diego raked a hand through Klaus’ curls. “So?”   
“You'll be messy.”   
“Messes can be cleaned.” Diego pressed his lips to Klaus’ again and the Omega melted into the Alpha. Mikael had always forced him to be doggy when they fucked and Klaus was allowed to cum so as not to get his cum all over Mikael. This fucking face to face was new territory for Klaus.   
“Okay.” Klaus breathed and Diego smiled, kissing down the Omegas neck and relishing in the moans it produced. He kissed over Mikael’s mark which caused Klaus to shudder. Diego wasn't quite sure what he could do about that mark, but if he had his way, he'd be putting a new one on Klaus very soon.   
“Do you need prep?” Diego breathed against Klaus’ collarbone as he lifted Klaus’ hips to his. Klaus scoffed in response, aligning himself with Diego and coming down hard. Diego threw his head back and let out the most animalistic sound Klaus had ever heard. Klaus himself was seeing stars for a few moments. They both took a moment to get back in sync, but when they did, it was like magic.   
Diego slammed up into Klaus at the same moment Klaus came down on him hard. Diego shifted their angle until he heard a sharp cry of pure pleasure slip from Klaus’ mouth. He smirked, he found it. Klaus was starting to list against Diego’s chest and Diego held him steady as he continued his assault. He held Klaus’ spine and began to lay him down against the bed, never fully pulling out as he fucked Klaus slow and meaningful.   
Once Klaus’ back hit the bed, Diego upped the tempo of his assault, barely giving Klaus recovery time before his prostate was rammed once more. “Color?”   
“Fucking green!” Klaus screamed, holding Diego’s biceps. Diego smirked, slinking a hand up Klaus’ chest and tweaking his nipples which elicited a completely unhinged sound. Klaus was clenching and Diego groaned, knowing the Omega was close.   
Diego’s hand came around Klaus’ throat, thumb and forefinger digging into Klaus’ jugular veins. Klaus gasped, throwing his head back into the pillows. His guttural groan gave Diego his answer to color. Klaus bucked his hips up and threw Diego off course. He adjusted quickly, watching Klaus’ breathing become more shallow.   
He leaned down, pressing his lips to Klaus cheek, then nipping at his earlobe. “Cum for me Klaus, cum hard.” Klaus obeyed to the letter. Klaus exploded in the longest, most intense orgasm he had ever had. Tears leaked out of his eyes and Diego kissed them away as they fell. Diego released his jugular veins as his orgasm was winding down and the room was spinning with stars dancing across Klaus’ eyes.   
Diego slipped out of Klaus, the Omega yelping from the emptiness. Diego kissed his temple and quietly rose from the bed. “Stay right there,” he murmured and Klaus didn't think he could move if he wanted to. He was panting, sweating, and churning with desire but his fire had been temporarily put out.   
Diego returned with a warm washcloth which he ran all over Klaus’ body, causing him to shiver when the cold air touched his heated and wet skin. The Alpha dried his Omega off, laying back down on the bed and pulling the covers back up around them both.   
Klaus rolled over, curling into the warmth Diego’s chest provided and practically shrinking himself down so he could fit his head underneath the Alphas strong jaw. He laid his hand gently on Diego’s chest, over his heart and Diego wrapped his big arms around him, tilting his head down and kissing Klaus’ curls.   
“Holy fuck.” Klaus mumbled, relishing in the way Diego’s chest vibrates when he chuckled.   
“Yes, we did.”


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Diego come to terms with their reckless decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suck so much and I am so sorry guys! I swear I have this story figured out and Im working towards the ending. I needed to get this little tiny chapter out just for something to read but I promise to have the rest of the chapter up soon. You guys rock and I love reading all your comments! Please keep them coming, especially after recent developments! ;)

Klaus came to slowly, and for a long moment, didn't know where he was. But he smelled eggs and, “Waffles,” he moaned. He heard a chuckle from close by and his eyes immediately popped open. He didn't know what he was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't his brother wearing grey boxer briefs cooking eggs and waffles.   
“Dee?”   
“Who else?”   
Klaus looked around, seeing the piles of clothing messily thrown all over the apartment, including his own. He looked down at himself. He was naked, rolled in the sheets of Diego’s bed. Oh shit. Memories of the night before hit Klaus like a brick.   
“We…”  
“Fucked.” Diego said nonchalantly, bringing Klaus a glass of orange juice.   
“Yeah, and-,”  
“It was amazing.” Diego finished, returning once again with a plate of eggs and waffles, syrup already slathered over the latter.   
Klaus stared at him, stared at his plate of food and just looked increasingly confused. Diego looked at him. “Well, go on, eat. You've gotta be starving.”  
Oh he was. Klaus ate slowly, actually wanting to snarf down his breakfast like Diego was but refrained. He pushed his plate away with ¾ of his eggs eaten and a half a waffle left. Diego frowned. “I know your stomach is bigger than that.” Klaus looked up at him and could only admire. Diego leaned against his stove, holding his plate in one hand and a fork in the other. Klaus watched him finish off his plate and licked his lips. When Klaus hadn't moved Diego quirked a brow. “Do I have to come over there and force feed you? Because I will.” Klaus blushed a very bright shade of red and picked at his food once more.   
Diego took his plate once he was satisfied with how much the Omega had eaten and laid on the bed. Klaus sat beside him for a moment before Diego patted the, although small, space beside him. Klaus stretched out, curling into Diego’s side and relishing in his warmth. It was a chilly March. Diego ran his fingers down Klaus’ spine, tracing circles over the Omega’s pale skin. Klaus hummed in happiness and Diego’s lips quirked up, watching his Omega. And Klaus was His. Or at least he would be soon.   
“I have to go back.” Klaus whispered and Diego flinched like the words physically assaulted him.   
“No, you don't.” He growled.   
“If I don't, he’ll kill you.”   
“I'd like to see him try.” Diego said cockily and Klaus sighed, sitting upright. Diego leaned up on his elbows and looked at Klaus. He looked drawn and confused and most of all; unhappy. Diego wanted to fix that. “Hey,” He said softly and Klaus turned his beautiful green eyes on him and he lost his breath. He reached up, cupping Klaus’ cheek and loving the way the Omega leaned into his touch and closed his eyes.   
Diego leaned up and kissed Klaus, firmly yet softly. Klaus melted into his mouth and Diego slipped his tongue in. His slid his hand around to the back of Klaus’ head and pulled the man into him. “I'll never let him hurt you again.” Diego breathed into the kiss.   
Klaus whined, “Don't make promises you can't keep.”   
Diego pulled back to look Klaus in the eye. “I won't.”   
“Dee, don't make this hard. I have to. He’ll show up at the house and make a scene.”  
“So let him, it only reflects on him.”   
Klaus sighed, “It's not that simple.”   
“What did you sign for?” Diego suddenly burst out.   
Klaus looked taken aback and Diego suddenly regretted asking. “What?”  
“The way Patch and I were able to come investigate your case was through a video that a pharmacist sent to us. The small one on Barclay.”   
Klaus looked at him, seeming to search his eyes before he dropped his gaze, shaking his head. “Just my regular pills.”   
“You don't have to sign for antipsychotics or antianxiety medication.”   
“Why do you care?” Klaus whined, deflecting as usual.   
“Just tell me.”   
Klaus chewed on the inside of his cheek for a minute. “The abortion pill.”   
Diego stared at him and Klaus began chewing on his nails until Diego pulled his hand away. “He keeps you off heat suppressants but doesn't bother to use a condom.” Klaus brings his hand back to his teeth, shrugging with a nod. “How have you not gotten pregnant?”   
Klaus put his hands in his face, shaking vigorously. “I take something else. It's not heat suppressing but it's like birth control.”   
Diego gives him an incredulous look. “How much medication do you take? Does he just shoves pills down your throat every morning?”   
Klaus shook his head with the most nonchalant expression on his face that Diego wanted to rage. “No, Morgan puts them out at breakfast.”   
Diego burst out of the bed and couldn't help but notice Klaus shy back. “What the actual fuck is wrong with him?! Doesn't he see he's ruining you?!” Klaus flinched but said nothing. Diego paced his apartment, kicking things.   
“If you let me go back, I'll tell him I'm leaving.”   
Diego whirled around to stare at Klaus, not at all convinced of his statement. “Oh really.”  
Klaus nodded slowly. “Morgan would help me get out.”  
“And whos to say he wouldn't just up and leave and take you away again?”   
Klaus shook his head. “He can't leave. He has to take over his father’s business.”   
“He won't let you go without a fight, Klaus.”   
“Morgan could make it so he does.”   
Diego stopped. “How?”  
Klaus shook his head. “I don't know. He just keeps telling me he has this secret weapon against Mikael.” Diego let out a snarl and Klaus curled in on himself again. Diego hadn't noticed it until now but Klaus was doing a damn good job of taking up as little space as possible. He had shifted into the corner, knees tucked into his chest and arms wrapped around them.   
Diego sighed, “I'm sorry. I'm not trying to scare you.”  
“You're not.” Klaus’ voice was mouse quiet.   
“Yes I am. Look at you.” Klaus shrugged and Diego sat on the bed beside him. He put his hands on Klaus’ knees and looked into his eyes, begging with his own. “Don't go back. We can tell him off right there on the doorstep. You'll never have to be in that house again.”   
“It's not that simple.”   
Diego held his face. “Yes it is.” Klaus shook his head and Diego was angry again. “Why are you so determined to go back to him? After everything he's done?”  
Klaus let out a short, humorless laugh. “Because he owns me. Literally. How do you think I'm going to be able to get rid of this mark? Huh?”  
“He doesn't own you Klaus.”  
“Yes he does! The Chandlers fucking paid for me! I've been his forever it feels like now, so excuse me if change is a little difficult!” Klaus snapped, moment of courage fading with the heat that was rolling through his belly. Apparently one night of sex wasn't going to stem the onslaught.   
“Wait… what?”   
“Dad sold me, Diego. Karen Chandler bought me for her son to be his Omega. Because I'm a fucking Hargreeves.”   
And there goes Diego’s heart. “He what? I mean, how could he? Is that even legal?” Klaus shrugged again and Diego went back to pacing.   
Suddenly there was a banging on the door. Diego pulled a knife out of his harness and approached the door slowly.   
“If you throw another one of those knives at me, you're through!” The old man barked and Diego lowered his weapon.   
“What do you want?”  
“Someone’s on the phone for you. Your sister or something.”  
“What does she want?”  
“Hell if I know, just come upstairs and answer the damn phone so I can take it off hold.”   
Diego sighed, slipping on his clothing and knife harness. “Don't move. I'll be right back.”   
Klaus nodded, with no intentions of listening. As soon as Diego shut the door Klaus jumped out of the bed, threw his leather pants and tank top on and slipped out the door, looking for another exit. He found one and slipped out of it, into the chilly March morning and having completely forgot his coat.   
“Might I advise you of how bad of an idea this is?” Ben suddenly appeared, ever the angel on Klaus’ shoulder. Or maybe the devil. He hasn't decided yet.   
“Shut your piehole, Ben.” Klaus snapped, but then looked over at his brother lovingly, “Said with love.” He blew him a kiss and Ben rolled his eyes.


	11. Everybody hates Klaus, even Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus makes a heart breaking decision, Diego makes it his mission to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another non-dramatic chapter (yay). I have some hot and heavy stuff coming up. Or heart wrenching. Whichever way you choose to see it. This story will be ending shortly. (As in like the next 5 ish chapters) Its going to go out with a bang.  
> Comments, Kudos, I live for those thing! Please brighten my day with some and chapters will possibly come faster!

“Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!” Diego shouted, throwing Klaus’ coat against the wall and kicking things around his room. He punched his fist into his sand bag and took a few calming breaths. Klaus was gone. Diego knew where he had gone. Back to Mikael. He doesn't understand why, he never will. All he knows now is that he has to get him back. For good this time. 

Klaus rushed down the steps of what was once his home, narrowly avoiding conversation with his siblings, out into the black limo that had pulled up. He had made it home just in time. The driver opened the door for him and he slid in, nearly jumping out of his skin when he realized Mikael was also in the back.   
Mikael gave him a devilish, primal smirk and Klaus gulped. He hadn't showered. He was going to the moment he got home but he had to skedaddle out of the Hargreeves before Diego caught up with him. Mikael grabbed his wrist, pulling Klaus practically onto his lap.   
Mikael pressed his nose into Klaus’ mark and Klaus tried to stop himself from hyperventilating. All of the sudden, Mikael stiffened. Klaus’ heart was racing, he knows. Mikael said nothing, except to the driver who he told to take them home. Klaus slid off of him and Mikael regarded him with sharp eyes.   
It was a painfully silent ride and Klaus was terrified to know what was going to happen once they left this car. Mikael herded him into the house and up to their bedroom. Klaus silently unpacked his things while Mikael watched him from the bed.   
“Is there something you'd like to tell me, my little Omega.” Mikael was trying hard to keep his voice level and that scared Klaus shitless.   
Klaus gulped and turned to Mikael. He cursed under his breath. He never figured this would be easy but looking into Mikael’s eyes had made a shiver run down his spine. “I want to leave.”   
“Leave?” Mikael crossed his arms and Klaus nodded. “Leave what?”   
“You.” Klaus finally looked up. “I want a bond annulment.” He stared straight into Mikael’s cobalt blue eyes that were swirling with thought.   
The silence between them was stretching and Klaus was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as Mikael held his gaze. Finally, the Alpha began to laugh. A deep, belly laugh that was cynical and terrifying. Klaus took a step back from him. Mikael stood slowly, still laughing.   
Klaus continued to back up until his spine hit the wall. His eyes darted for the door but Mikael was quicker, and standing between him and the door in an instant. He was no longer laughing. A rage and fury filled his eyes like Klaus had never seen before. Mikael was stalking towards him with a menacing growl. Klaus began to shake where he stood.   
“You come into my house, smelling like him. You stand here, confidently, telling me you want me you want an annulment. Did you honestly even think for one single moment that I would ever let you leave me? That I would just let you go? So you can go running back to him?” Mikael was a breath away from Klaus, annunciating every other word and pressing Klaus into the wall.   
Mikael took in a deep breath, inhaling Klaus’ scent and it's mix with Diego’s. He quickly wrapped his hand around Klaus’ throat and Klaus clawed at his hand. He squeezed harder than he ever had before and Klaus began choking, face turning bright red.   
“Perhaps you need a reminder of who you belong to. I own you, Klaus Hargreeves. And I will never let anyone take you from me. You are mine.”   
Klaus was starting to see black dots in his vision, desperately clawing at Mikael’s hand which never relented. Klaus felt himself getting weaker, slipping into the darkness which he always tried to avoid. The ghosts beckoned him and he fought to cling to consciousness but ultimately failed. 

“We have to go get him.” Diego pleaded with his family, who had met to talk about “turning off” their mother. Once he smashed that idea, he quickly moved on to the more pressing matter.   
“Diego, he left. Of his own accord.” Allison sighed.  
“So?”  
“So why should we be doing anything? He made his choice.”  
“You don't understand. He's being manipulated.”  
“Maybe in that house. But he was here, he was home. He chose to go back.” Vanya countered.   
“Yeah, it's not like any of us are going to take on Mikael Chandler for Klaus.” Luther scoffed.   
Diego growled, low, deep and throaty. “You wanna bet?”   
“Enough.” Allison barked sharply. “If Klaus wants to come home, we will help him. If he doesn't we won't. End of story.”   
“He wants to come home.”  
“You don't know that.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“How?”  
“He told me.”  
“When?” And there was the dreaded question. Diego gulped and his sister crossed her arms over her chest, giving off a very Alpha pheromone. “Well? Explain to me where you and Klaus were all last night because it sure as hell wasn't here.”   
Diego chewed on his lip. “We were at my place.”  
“Doing what?”   
“Talking.”  
“About?”   
“How he wanted to come home.”  
Allison narrowed her eyes at him, taking a deliberate whiff of the air. Diego knew that she knew. She was beating around the bush to get an answer out of him. And he was avoiding that answer like the plague.   
“Look we have to deal with Mom and Five before we go sticking our nose where it doesn't belong in Klaus’ business.” Luther huffed.   
“That's never stopped you before, brother.” Diego sneered.   
“I'm just saying, we have to prioritize. We have to work together.”  
“What? Trying to get the band back together, Luther? Look how well it's working out for you.”   
“Diego-,” Allison called but Diego held up a hand, walking off. Vanya trailed behind until he reached the top of the stairs.   
“What do you want?” He snarled, not turning to face her. He could sense her anxiety.   
“I want to help you. Get Klaus back. We need him.”   
Diego puffed a laugh through his nose. “He's not quite the Klaus we remember.”   
“Doesn't mean we should leave him to suffer the fate he is.”   
Diego turned, narrowing his eyes at his forgotten sister. “You really wanna help?” She nodded. “Then help me go through these police records and find every fucking instance we can use against Mikael.”   
“Do I want to know how you got those?” Diego shrugged, Vanya sighed, popping two pills from her container when Diego turned his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this chapter got a little wonky (weird glitch idk) Thank you guys for commenting to let me know! Keep the love coming!


	12. M Marks the Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael takes his anger out on Klaus, Morgan forces him to make decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longish, Dramatic, probably triggering chapter. Please read at your own risk and I'm sorry that I have watched way too much Criminal minds in my life.   
> BTW I fixed the previous chapter so please go re-read before coming to this one. Thank you guys for commenting so I could get it fixed. I think my computer just made it glitch or something.   
> Let me know how you like this chapter/the story! Its ending soon, when I can finally get my shit together. (Sorry)

Ben had always been there for Klaus, even when his brother hadn't known it. Ben knew everything Mikael had done to Klaus and had only looked away a rare few times. Ben wasn't stupid; he knew what Klaus and Diego had done. Mikael wasn't stupid either.   
Ben followed Mikael, who had thrown an unconscious Klaus over his shoulder and trudged down the stairs to his dungeon. He calls it a playroom but Ben knew torture only happens in a dungeon, and seeing as the red and black room resided in the furnished basement, all but Mikael considered it a dungeon.   
Ben saw Morgan, the ever present shoulder to cry on, standing at the foray, grimace taking up his features and jaw setting in a tight line. Ben wished he wasn't dead. Wished he was able to defend Klaus, fight for him, care for him the way Morgan had. Morgan had become Klaus’ Ben, and while Ben was glad he had someone, he wished that someone was, a very much alive, him.   
Mikael threw Klaus down on the bed, face up. Hair covered his eyes and his slight chest rose and fell slowly and shallowly. Mikael began to take each of Klaus’ legs and attach them to the appropriate restraint which spread his body across the bed.   
Ben had seen Mikael hurt Klaus many times, but something about the sinister fire in Mikael’s eyes gave him chills. He left the lights off in the already dark room, turning on the gas to the fireplace and lighting it. Ben could see the gears turning in Mikael’s head.   
I'm going to see Mikael kill Klaus. I'm going to watch Klaus die. For real this time. Oh god, please someone, save him!  
“Klaus!” Ben screamed at the top of his ghostly lungs, but it didn't stir his brother. And it didn't matter. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't get Klaus out of the restraints. He couldn't drive one of Mikael’s knives through his own heart. He was just a helpless bystander.   
Mikael stood back up, striding over the bed once again and standing over Klaus. His face held no emotion, and he looked down at Klaus.   
Please just leave him alone. But Ben’s inner pleading went unheard. He knew Mikael couldn't see him. And there was nothing he could do but watch.   
Mikael sat down on the bed gracefully, entire body relaxed as he reached out and pressed his hand to Klaus’ cheek. Ben watched him, fear beginning to grip his heart. Mikael calmly held Klaus’ face in his hand, his eyes holding to him, lifeless and motionless. Mikael drew in a slow breath and sighed it out, still emotionless. His mouth curved down slightly and he shook his head slowly. Ben could swear he looked almost sad. Almost. Instead his face held disappointment and rage that was bubbling underneath the surface.   
His sigh fell from him and his head stilled, he ran his hand to the back of Klaus’ head, hands lost in Klaus’ hazelnut curls. He stayed there for nearly 4 seconds until the tendons in his arm strained and Klaus’ head shifted slightly. He was gripping the back of his hair.   
Klaus’ head limply hung from Mikael’s hand as his body was pulled from the mattress. Mikael pulled Klaus’ upper body into his shoulder, placing Klaus’ head beside his own. He nuzzled into Klaus’ neck, breathing in deeply and pressing Klaus into him. Ben could swear he saw Mikael’s shoulders shake. He took the hem of Klaus’ neon tank top and lifted it over his head, leaving his chest bare but his leather pants still intact.   
He pulled Klaus back, laying him back down and attaching his wrists to restraints at the top of the bed. The corners of Mikael’s mouth pulled down into a grimace. “What a waste.” He mumbled simply. “I really wish you hadn't chosen him. I thought I had taught you so well. I never thought I would have to do this to you.” He murmured softly. Klaus was still unconscious, unaware of the gentleness Ben heard in Mikael’s voice.   
He closed his eyes and took a slow breath in and a slow breath out, showing no anger, nothing but calm. Ben knew what this was. He had seen it so many times before. Mikael’s calm before the storm. He was a velvet nightmare, a silent killer and a smiling fox. A wolf in sheep’s skin. To the public eye he was a doting, loving Alpha and philanthropist. In his dungeon he was a snake. A viper that strikes hard and fast. Or a boa that constricts you into oblivion.   
Mikael went back to the fireplace, pulling one of the metal pokers out to agitate the wood. He then picked up the skinny, heavy iron rod with a shape at the end of it. Ben’s heart caught in his throat when he realized when it was. “Klaus!” He screamed, dropping to his knees. 

When Klaus stumbled back into consciousness rather ungracefully, he immediately knew where he was. The black walls and red drapes gave away his location. He felt a cool breeze tease his bare skin and quickly realized he had no shirt on, but his leather pants still remained.   
He attempted to curl in on himself but immediately discovered he was restrained. Spread eagle to be exact, arms and legs tied tightly to each pillar of the bed. It was a thick, sturdy, wooden frame with all manners of rings, hooks, and loops attached to it. The mattress itself had room for improvement but Mikael never aimed for comfort.   
Klaus lifted his head up slightly, feeling the pounding sensation in the back of his skull. He groaned quietly and for the first time, heard the fireplace crackling. He looked over to his left, seeing the ghost of his brother on his knees, yelling his name. He tried to speak but his throat felt like it was on fire.   
Mikael was crouched in front of the fireplace, agitating the wood and listening to the flames crackle. “You've made me have to do this, Klaus.”  
Klaus wanted to ask what, but he soon got his answer when Mikael rose from the fireplace, holding an iron rod in his hand, the shape at the end of it glowing red. Klaus immediately knew what it was. The one thing he had been terrified of since the day Mikael had it welded. He always threatened to use it, but never followed through.   
Klaus shook his head vehemently, thrashing against his restraints, trying to get away. It was no use. Klaus was never going to rip away from chains and reinforced leather. Mikael pressed his hand into Klaus’ stomach hard, which stilled him, while he lowered the branding iron to Klaus’ ribcage.   
Klaus’ entire body went rigid and his face crumpled with agony, his back arching against the pain. Ben watched helplessly as he grit his teeth and attempted to hold in his screams. Klaus was tough, but even he had a breaking point.   
Klaus’ body trembled, his muscles shaking under the pain. He let out a yelp that sounded like it was mixed with a scream and a whimper. He turned his head towards Ben, who looked to be on the verge of tears. He closed his eyes with pain and his hair in his face, he pressed into the pillow and screamed. Bloodcurdling, heart gripping scream.   
Ben, still on his knees, head bowed and hands gripping his hair. “I'm sorry.” He whispered. “I'm so sorry.” His voice trembled and was soaked in misery.   
Klaus’ scream died down after several minutes. He let out a tired, pained sound, the iron in his ribs sizzling to a stop. Mikael calmly looked at the mark. An ‘M’ with a circle around it. It was his way of truly marking Klaus as his. No one could take that brand out of his skin now, he was permanently marked by his transgressor in a way his scars could never account for.   
Mikael undid Klaus’ restraints, reaching into his curls again and dragging him from the bed. Klaus didn't even have the energy to fight it, he let Mikael drop him on the floor in front of the fireplace. He curled in on himself, rolling on the opposite side of his branding to expose it to the warm air the fireplace was throwing off.   
Ben dropped his head in defeat. It was a numbing pain to see Klaus brought to his knees, to see him defeated. To see his amazing spirit brought to its knees and lashed. Mikael watched Klaus as he panted and sighed, shaking his head. Standing, he walked away from him, through the door, shutting it behind him. 

Morgan could hear the screams all the way downstairs. Whatever Mikael has decided Klaus’ punishment was, it wasn't going well. There was one long, heart wrenching scream that lasted for nearly 4 minutes. But it felt like hours before the screaming died down and he heard Mikael call his name. He rushed up the stairs, narrowly avoiding crashing into the Alpha.  
He stared down at a body that laid in a crumpled heap next to the fireplace. Hair covered the eyes and it's lungs rose and fell so weakly, Morgan was worried they would fall and never rise again. The fireplace crackled with flames and Morgan had always wondered why Mikael had insisted on a fireplace be put into his playroom instead of just having a separate air handler to make the room warmer. Tonight, he knew why.  
Klaus was curled into a tight ball of nerves. He was shaking and Morgan couldn't tell if it was from being cold, being in shock, or his sobbing.  
Morgan quickly fiddled with the leather restraints still latched onto Klaus’ wrists, rubbing Klaus’ wrists and arms to get the blood flowing back into them. He gave Klaus a quick once over, concerned with how unresponsive Klaus was even though he seemed conscious. When Morgan found what Mikael had done, he wanted to scream too.  
He slapped a hand over his mouth, in part to keep from screaming but mostly to keep from vomiting. Seared into Klaus’ left rib cage was a large M with a circle around it. Mikael had branded him. As if the scars weren't enough, Mikael had to prove that Klaus was truly his. Morgan could tell by the color and stench of his flesh that the branding iron had been left on for far longer than was necessary to create the scar.  
Morgan went to lift Klaus, only to be met with a sharp cry of pain. Klaus curled tighter into himself and continued shaking. Morgan had never seen him this way. This… broken. Klaus was tough and Mikael could hurt him and break him down but he always picked himself back up. He always let Morgan help him, even when his whole body was black and blue.  
This was different. It easily slid into the number one slot of Klaus’ worst injuries. He may not be dead, but he sure wishes he was. His skin was nearly black around the burn and Morgan was worried it was going to fester. Klaus couldn't afford to be ill. Klaus’ whole body was tense, every nerve in his body still on fire. Even the slightest touch from Morgan elicited a yelp.  
Morgan had once read about hyperalgesia and wind up syndrome. It applied to Klaus more often than either cared to admit. When Mikael had hurt him severely, the days following was an extended hell for Klaus. Even the pelting water of the shower had potential to hurt him. Klaus was a bath man, as Morgan had learned, who enjoyed a good soaking, usually in epsom salt.  
“Klaus?” Morgan spoke softly. Klaus wailed quietly in response. Morgan knew he was in shock, the type he wasn't sure, but he would bet on neurogenic.  
Morgan sat on the floor, scooting closer to him. Klaus practically threw himself into Morgan’s lap. “Are you cold?” He asked but Klaus shook his head faintly.  
Tonight must've been truly about punishing Klaus as Mikael had left his slit leather pants on. “Why did he do this, K?” Klaus whined and Morgan’s hand carded through tangled curls. He wasn't really expecting a response, much less the one he got.  
“I slept with Diego.” Morgan froze at Klaus’ quietly sobbed out confession. Surely he’d heard the man wrong. “And I liked it.”  
Morgan pursed his lips and felt the hem of his shirt become damp, but he didn't care. This was a make or break moment for Klaus. “You were right,” he whispered, voice wracked with sobs and hoarse from screaming. “He made me feel like the sun rises and sets on me. He cleaned me up, and stayed in bed with me until morning. He made me breakfast and kissed me senseless. He loved me. And he was rough but he didn't hurt me. Not in a way I didn't like or didn't want him to. I just-,” Klaus broke off, chest heaving again with sobs.  
Morgan let out the breath he was holding. “Klaus, look at me.” He gently held Klaus’ cheeks, looking down at him, albeit his face was upside down. “Tell me right now if you want out. Look me in the eyes and tell me you want to be free of Mikael, and I swear to you, I will make it happen.”  
Klaus blinked up at him, tearing tracking down his temples now. When he looked away and started shaking his head, Morgan held him harder and refocused his attention.  
“Look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you want to go on like this. He hurts you, I fix you and care for you until the cycle begins again. He beats you, and punishes you, and then feels guilty once in a while. Sneaks into your room for a chaste kiss. Fucks you one time without his stupid restraints and on a fucking bed.  
“He pushes you and your limits until your threshold for pain finally shatters into oblivion and you're left with nothing to keep you together; to keep you alive.  
“He finally gets married to whoever his father chooses and tosses out his plaything. Or better yet, his Alpha wifey has no tolerance for pain and you are continually used and abused until he finally kills you. Or you kill yourself.  
“So I am asking you to make a decision here and now, Klaus. A life with Mikael, full of pain and misery with no foreseeable light, or a life free of him. To move on, choose what you want and who you want. To be the Omega of an Alpha who truly cares about you; like Diego.”  
Klaus stared up at him. Morgan’s voice had gone from fervent, to angry, to pleading. This was the ‘reason’ he'd always wanted Klaus to see. Klaus was still trembling badly, clutching Morgan’s arm, and Morgan watched his words sink in.  
“Do you love Mikael, or do you fear him?” He delivered his final blow. The way Klaus’ eyes shifted and he shuddered, Morgan got his answer.  
“Then tell me you want to be free of him. Tell me and I will call that Detective and we will get you out tonight. Mikael will go to jail and you will be free to be with whoever you want, even Diego.” Klaus went suddenly still. So still, in fact, that Morgan had to strain to see the rise and fall of his chest. He looked up, straight into Morgan’s eyes and gave one, small nod. That was all the permission he needed.


	13. Stairway to Heaven

When Klaus woke, he was pretty sure he was ‘seeing the light’. He had a faint inkling that he was in fact under a very bright light but his senses didn't return to him very quickly. He made a low groaning sound and heard a loud squeak, like the scrape of a metal chair on tile flooring.   
“Klaus?” Klaus recognized the voice and instantly melted.   
“Diego…” He practically purred. He was suddenly enveloped in the most lung crushing hug he'd ever experienced. He yelped loudly and Diego backed off instantly.  
“S-sorry,” he stuttered. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”  
“S’fine.” Klaus mumbled, looking down at himself and realizing he was in the hospital, his entire torso wrapped up. “Fuckkk.” Klaus groaned.   
“What? Are you okay?”   
“I hate hospitals.” Diego snorted a laugh at Klaus’ comment.   
The sliding glass door opened up and Klaus met the soft eyes of his ultimate saviour. “Hey, K. You look good.”  
Klaus laughed, “You always say that when I look like shit.” Morgan shrugged, handing Diego a coffee which he quickly started gulping down. “What happened?”   
“I called Patch. Mikael got arrested. You went to the ER. Now here we are.” Morgan stated simply in pure Morgan fashion.   
“Wait, I thought nobody had enough evidence to get him arrested?” Klaus asked groggily, letting Diego help him sit up.   
Morgan smirked into his coffee cup. “Insurance.” He muttered.   
Diego scoffed in an astonished manor, Klaus leaned back on his chest to look up at the Alpha. “You're one clever fuck, Morgan.” Morgan shrugged again, avoiding his white knight title. “Morgan had pictures of every single thing Mikael ever did to you, time stamped and all. He took pictures of every single instrument of tortue Mikael has ever owned. He also had copies of your medical records with frequent trips to the ER at first that had magically disappeared from the police database.”   
“Shit.” Klaus grinned.   
Morgan put up his hands. “I always told you I could get you out. You just didn't believe me.”   
“What made you think to do that?” Diego asked.   
“I knew he was a sadistic fuck the first time I met him. It was only a matter of time before the animal went out of control.”   
“Thank you,” Klaus whispered and Morgan nodded. Diego looked down at Klaus with a grin. “What?”   
“You know what this means? He's gone, the fucker is gone.” His eyes went dark with lust. “Now you're fucking mine.”   
“And such is my que to leave. Have fun with that.” Morgan stood quickly and briskly walked out of the room, sliding the curtain across when he left.   
“Diego..” Klaus didn't have time to finish before the Alpha sank his teeth into Klaus’ pale, slight neck.   
Lust slammed into Klaus like a freight train, and he moaned so loud they were pretty sure all the nurses could hear. Diego didn't silence him, just continued to sloppily kiss his neck where he'd laid his mark. He'd placed it on the opposite side from Mikael’s, not totally sure how to get rid of the mark Mikael had left but never got reciprocated.   
“C-can I?” Klaus whispered, dilated pupils eyeing where Diego’s thick, tanned neck met the base of his ear. Diego leaned in closer and bared the spot to Klaus who giddily sank his teeth into, hearing a sound leave Diego that he'd never heard in his whole life.   
Klaus licked the blood away and Diego turned his head, crashing his lips against Klaus’. “I never should have let you leave that day. I should have fought for you.”   
“Ssshh,” Klaus quieted him. “You didn't know. You couldn't have.”   
“But I should've done this a long ass time ago.” He crashed back down on Klaus’ lips, hovering over Klaus’ small body, careful not to touch his sensitive side.   
“Oh come on!” The sliding glass door slid open and they heard Luther’s irritated voice. Klaus glanced around Diego to see Luther shielding his eyes and backing out of the room.   
The two started laughing uncontrollably and Klaus’ side started to hurt. Klaus looked over to the window to see Ben standing there with a smirk on his face. “Oh don't mind me, if the pants come off I'm out.” Klaus laughed at him and Diego looked to the corner of the room, of course seeing nothing. He furrowed his brow but Klaus dragged his face back over and kissed him hard and deep again.   
“We should probably get you discharged and back to mine.” Diego panted and Klaus hummed his agreement. “I have a feeling we’re not leaving the bed for a few days.” Klaus bit his lip with a smile that he knew sent Diego over the edge and heard the growl that resonated up and through his chest. “Or a couple weeks…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is over! Sorry its kind of shitty ending, I had written a better one that was a couple of chapters but my computer broke and I lost everything I had on this story. So I wanted to tie up this story in a relatively timely manner so here it is! If I'm ever able to remember exactly what I wrote and reproduce it, I may change the ending, but for now, sorry.... This is it! Hope you guys enjoyed the overall story and thank you so much for all the Kudos and Comments! It has always made my day! Keep being awesome and   
> KEEP CALM UNTIL TUA 2!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little ABO Klaus Hargreeves story line I've been playing with. Let me know how it is! Like, love, sucks, I wanna hear it! I will continue if positive feedback.


End file.
